


Agents of Block B 3: Fate's Combined

by 2995jazz



Series: Agents of Block B [3]
Category: Angel - Fandom, Demon - Fandom, Demons - Fandom, Fantasy - Fandom, Hybrid - Fandom, Original Work, Original characters - Fandom, vampire - Fandom, werewolf - Fandom, werewolves - Fandom
Genre: Angelic Grace, Angels, Demonic Possession, Diary/Journal, Eventual Smut, F/M, Im a horrible person for putting my characters through this, Mind Control Aftermath & Recovery, Multi, My First Smut, NSFW, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Vampires, Violence, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2018-08-19 10:45:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 39
Words: 29,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8202698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2995jazz/pseuds/2995jazz
Summary: This story had HUGE spoilers and other characters in the first few chapters. If you have not read the other two books, I recommend that you turn back NOW and go catch up with the story!!!! Otherwise, enjoy the final book in the Agents of Block B series. And yes you read the tags right, there will be some major nsfw parts in this story. I will notify which chapters with appropriate warnings/tags later on in the notes section. Enjoy.





	1. Hidden Diary

**Author's Note:**

> This story had HUGE spoilers and other characters in the first few chapters. If you have not read the other two books, I recommend that you turn back NOW and go catch up with the story!!!! Otherwise, enjoy the final book in the Agents of Block B series. And yes you read the tags right, there will be some major nsfw parts in this story. I will notify which chapters with appropriate warnings/tags later on in the notes section. Enjoy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things aren't looking good for our lovable hybrid. She has lost control of not only her body, but her mind as well. A perfect state to be in when you're the one to bring upon a deadly war on earth. She never wanted it to end like this, but what other choice did she have?  
> The only hope Jasmine has left, is that her friends will be able to resurrect her in time before the war starts. Gabriel, although not trusted enough, knows a way to bring her back, but if it doesn't work, the world may be burned to ashes. Can Jasmine find a way to take control over herself or will she succumb to her sister's chaotic and abusive influence?  
> This is the 3rd and final series of "Agents of Block B."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to a sneak peak of Agents of Block B.   
> Again this is the FINAL part in the series(until I come of with something else afterwards or choose to go further into certain backstories).   
> Yes, you have read those tags rights, there will be some NSFW chapters in this book and they will be labeled as such once I post them. HOWEVER, there are plenty of MAJOR spoilers for those who are not caught up with the story. I recommend you stop reading this and go back to affiliate yourself with the characters and backstory. Enjoy.

_Entry 1,_

_I don’t really know what to write in this thing, but Jasmine showed me how to do this before I left. She says it’s a good place to put secrets. I guess that’s true._

_My name is Neicome. Daughter of King Solic and Queen Aura. Fourth in line to the throne. That is if it even counts for me. My parents, well, family are werewolves. I was born in the Hexen wolf kingdom of Arcina about 15 years ago. Whoever may be reading this might think it’s a very long time, but for me to be…..this. A human. It’s very short from my family’s point of view. My oldest sister, Jasmine, she’s the oldest and only 62 years old. It’s funny how they age so slow. I bet most people would look at her think she’s actually the youngest sister. All of them look so young._

_Oh well, I think I have to go. The lycans say we’re getting closer to the desert city Harowen. I’ve never really been outside of Arcina before. Well, I’ve never been out of the palace really. Can’t do much when you’re human. If you ask me, it’s more of a weakness actually. I want to be strong. Just like Jasmine. Why can’t I be like her?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back at it again with these diary entries tho....


	2. United

Her body just laid there. Heaving up and down as she stared at the ceiling. The white hair had completely turned black and her blue eyes were red. The wolf ears and tail had completely morphed back into her body. Malkith was confused and wondered if it actually worked on her. He was about to walk over and touch her, but she slowly sat up.

"Nezera?" He called out.

She turned towards him confused. "Mal-kith?"

He nodded.

“What? How?”

“I’ve resurrected you, love. You died so many centuries ago.”

“I know, but how?” Nezera looked down confused.

“You’re in your sister’s body. Jasmine.”

“She was still alive?”

“Yes, because of you. Technically, you both are half werewolf, half vampire all wrapped together. It doesn’t matter. You’re here now and we can continue where we left off.”

“What has happened since I left?”

“A lot. Mortals have come and gone. Demons live among them along with other vampires. Your kind have also survived.”

“The werewolves have survived? How?”

“That’s something I would love to know. Only your sister knows where the city is though. Times really have changed.”

“Indeed. They have.”

Nezera slid off the table and almost fell down to the floor.

“Easy darling. You’re still adjusting to your new body.”

“That’s the thing. Has she even been drinking blood? God, I feel weak.”

“You need to feed?” Malkith looked over to the others in the room and nodded.

All of them began to leave the room, leaving Malkith and Nezera alone. He helped her back onto the table. Within a few minutes, two of them returned with a man. Human. Bound by rope and with a bag over his head, grunting as they pushed him forwards.

Nezera turned towards Malkith.

“For me? You shouldn’t have.” Nezera managed to stand up and walk over to the man.

“You deserve it, my queen. You’ll need your strength for what we’re going to do.”

“You’re right.”

Nezera waved her hand and the demons made the man kneel. She took a breath, taking in his scent and noticing how scared he was.

“You poor man.” Nezera said, tracing her hand around his neck. She suddenly grabbed him and lifted him off the ground with one hand. The man tried wiggling free, but failed. Nezera easily dug her fingers into his throat as blood poured down his neck and onto her hand. “Such fragile creatures.”

“Playing with your food?” Malkith asked looking between the man and her.

“It’s been a long time coming. You can’t blame me for wanting to do so.”

Malkith nodded in agreement.

Nezera’s fangs extended quickly as she sunk them into the man’s neck quickly. She heard the man’s muffled screams of pain and ignored them. The taste of blood was so fresh on her tongue that she couldn’t even stop herself. Even if she tried. The man’s screams silenced and his body went limp. Malkith stood there for a moment wondering if Nezera planned on drinking him dry. She slowly lifted her head gasping for air with blood plastered across her face. She almost moaned in ecstasy, but kept control of her erges.

When she felt that she was done, she threw the man’s lifeless body to the ground. The demons seemed to huff at her but were unbothered by the graphic scene.

Malkith waved his hand and the demons left the pair alone. Nezera tilted her head back and tried to enjoy the sensation of warm blood going down her throat. She glanced down again and noticed the small trickles of blood that were still on her hand. It was tempting her. She needed, no, wanted more.

Malkith grabbed her bloody wrist for a moment and slowly led it to his mouth. Nezera smiled. Her suckled her fingers one by one, enjoying the taste of blood in his mouth.

“You know, I’ve almost forgotten how stunning you look with blood across your face.” He let go of her wrist.

“It’s been a long time.”

“Oh, trust me.” He grabbed onto her hips and pulled her closer. “I know.”

Malkith came closer to her face and began licking the blood off her cheek. Nezera gave out a small gasp. Malkith smiled before kissing her, sucking on her lips to gain every drop of blood she had on them. Nezera started laughing between every gasp of air she was given.

The moment was ruined when Nezera felt a small, throbbing pain in her head.

She pushed herself off of Malkith for a moment and tried breathing for air.

“What is it?”

“I don’t know.”

She winced in pain again, but this time it was felt in her stomach. Nezera closed her eyes trying to identify the source of pain and possibly heal herself. She only felt a light, warm presence within her.

“Jasmine….?” She whispered.

“You can feel her? I thought she would’ve been asleep by now.”

“Wait.” Nezera pushed him back and stood up. “She’s still inside of me?”

“Technically, yes. She should’ve been asleep though so you couldn’t feel her.”

“Well, why is she awake?”

“Easy now. If she was awake, you would be able to hear and maybe see her. Trust me. I know how possessions work.”

Nezera sighed.

“Hey. You’ll be fine. Jasmine’s too afraid of you to even try and take you on. This body…” Malkith gripped her shoulders. “Is yours now. Every bit of it. You should celebrate. Maybe even indulge in some…” Malktih traced his hand over her chest. He began kissing the crease in her neck. As Nezera gave out a slight moan, Malkith gropped one of her breast and came up to her ear. ” Forbidden pleasures?” He chuckled.

“You haven’t changed a bit. You know that, right?”

He chuckled, but sighed when Nezera stopped his hand. She winced in pain again and gripped her stomach.

“As much as I would love to indulge in you, I’m not entirely sure I’m strong enough for the challenge. That and well, her.” Nezera looked down to her stomach.

“Hmm, your sister loves to ruin the fun. Doesn’t she?”

“Indeed.”

“Maybe, you could use more blood. After all, he was your first meal in a long time. Perhaps, the stronger you get, the more control you’ll have over you new body. Then you won’t have to deal with her any longer.”

“Sounds accurate.”

Malkith smiled and snapped his fingers. A large mutated demon came into the room.

“Bring more prisoners for us, will you? It seems that this one did not officially do the trick.” Malkith pressed down on the dead body with his foot.

The demon snorted and obeyed as it exited the room again.

“Malktih?”

“Yes, Darling?”

“You said you had a plan earlier?”

“Well, yes to continue your quest. Our quest. World domination. Freedom for all demons and all the blood you can drink.”

“Hmm. Isn’t that where we went wrong the last time?”

“No. The last time, your sister got in the way of us. Well, she’s no longer here. I do believe that we should just forget the past and start over. This time we’ll do things right.”

“I’m listening.”

“Well, there are a few people we have to take care of first before we can actually start. Your makers. They are still here.”

“Really? And I thought those old bastards rotted into dust a long time ago.”

“No. They slept. And actually, this is as good of a time to go find them. I hear your sister awakened them. Makes them a bit harder to kill, don’t you think?”

“Indeed. But, I still need them.”

“Why?”

“Blood. You have no idea what their blood can do to me. One drop gives me this feeling of power.” The ends of Nezera hair began to burn a dark red. Malkith looked at her in surprise. “Just thinking about it makes me excited.”

“I can see that. Alright then. Five vampire ancients locked up and used like livestock. Sounds fair. I mean, I was going to kill them slowly, but….”

“Oh they deserve death. Trust me. I just need them to go against the wolves.”

“In Arcina? What do you plan to do with them?”

“Slaughter them all. I’m sure your demon friends are just begging for some payback, yes?”

“Yes.”

“Besides. I would love to test out the effects of the Ancients blood on them first. So no one can stand in our way.”

“That’s my girl.” Malkith said coming closer to her and hold her hips.

Several demons came back into the room with several other humans tied down like the man that came in first.

Malkith held out his hand and gestured towards them.

“Well, until we get out hands on the Ancients, how about you drink your fill? Treat yourself. You’ve come a long way.”

Nezera smiled before walking towards the prisoners.

Cries for help and screams of pain could be heard throughout the city.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW!! Two months have gone by???? I'm not dead, but finals, a new job, AND an extreme case of writers block is making me type out this story VERY slowly.......also procrastination for the most part, but anyway. The least I could have done is post the first official chapter.   
> Now, as of when the next chapter comes, it may a few weeks from now since.....well, finals of course. But I am still writing.


	3. Hidden Diary

Entry 2,

I’ve been in this city for a couple of years now. Three to be exact. Although I do notice a few werewolves checking up on me every now and then, I’ve been watched over by a family of scribes. So I’ve just been thrown out and adopted by these people I don’t even know? Great. That doesn’t even count the fact that I’m in the middle of a desert. It gets so hot on certain days. This is a lot hotter than the forests and palace I grew up in. I miss it. My sisters mostly. Especially Jasmine. She really tried to get them to not take me away. I thank her for that much. I guess I better go. I have work to do in the temple.


	4. Hidden Diary

Entry 3,

Jasmine has begun visiting me this past month. She says she found a hidden Gate Seal behind the palace. It took her a few months to try and figure out how to repair it. She’s really smart when she can be. It’s nice to know that she can visit me as well. Over the past few weeks, I’ve been teaching Jasmine about the lifestyle over here and vice versa. Alise and Cezca, my other two sisters, have wanted to visit me as well, however, they’re too scared to go out of the kingdom. I don’t blame them though. People tend to raise awareness if all three of them disappeared for a long amount of time. She promises to visit me more often when she can. Apparently she’s being trained to go through some sort of rite of passage. She’s gained the ability to hold blue flames. That’s a big deal coming from a family that has only ever been able to hold red flames. She really is something special. I wish I could’ve been born like her.


	5. Split Souls

Gabriel paced back and forth as Seth and Grievus were exchanging words at one another. Jagger had his head in his hands and Zex was carefully watching them all.

“This is all your fault! It always has been!”

“You know good and damn well it wasn’t! I tried to help you go save her! It seems that you and your little carrier pigeon over there couldn’t even do that! And yet you blame this on me?”

“Yes! I do!”

“Maybe you should start looking elsewhere, like, oh I don’t know, the fact that the bitch was an unstable monster in the first place!”

“Hey!” Gabriel yelled as he walked over to Grievus. “Don’t you dare disrespect my friend like that. I won’t tolerate it as long as I’m here.”

“Well, well. Who made you king of the castle? Now why in the hell should I listen to…”

Gabriel suddenly grabbed Grievus's neck. Nearly chocking him.

“I don’t know if it’s your ignorance or your huge ego, but I suggest you tone it down. Your whole city, whole world is about to come crashing down and all you can do is argue? Now, it is your fault just like it is mine and everyone else’s in this city. You banished her. Beat her. Chased her down for years nonstop just to chain her down to this city and use her for your own benefit. You cannot expect her to heal from something on that large of a scale easily. Both of you need to cool it. Arguing gets us nowhere and we’re wasting our time.”

Gabriel let him go and Grievus stood back a bit glaring at him.

“I need to come up with a plan to save you all, but I can’t with all of this noise going on.”

“Can we even save her?” Jagger asked in a quiet voice.

“I’m sure it’s possible. I-I just can’t seem to come up with anything at the moment.”

“So we can’t just perform a regular exorcist or you can’t do some angelic magic that will bring her back?” Zex asked.

“It’s not that easy. Like I said, she’ll see me coming before I have a chance to get to her. Nezera must be distracted before I can even get close to her. You can’t really do much either. She’ll burn you and probably beat you to a pulp on sight.”

“So then we just sit here?” Seth asked.

“No. We fight. You…” Gabriel pointed towards Grievus. “You need to tell every werewolf on this planet to fight. I’m sure Nezera won’t miss any lives this time around.

Grievus snorted.

“Fight a power hungry vampire, werewolf hybrid that is possessing Jasmine. This should be fun.” Zex said sarcastically.

“What are they doing right now? Better yet, what will they do right now?” Seth asked.

“Hmm. Nezera might be weak at the moment. Her soul is adjusting to her new body right now.”

“Ok. Stop. Before we go any further, what is it with all this soul talk?” Zex asked.

“As in the possession? I assumed you all knew how one worked-“

“We do. Trust me, we do. Splitting of souls? That’s something I don’t understand.”

“Well then, picture this. How humans portray themselves in a spiritual view. Mind, body, and spirit. You all are familiar with that?”

They nodded.

“You can combine mind and spirit and just say soul. Like I said earlier, a soul defines a person. Emotions, ability to think, memories, the list goes on. Everyone on this earth, demons included, have a soul.”

“Is it possible to not have one? You know, be soulless? Like some people we know?” Zex asked looking slightly towards Grievus.

“No. Not possible. Tarnished? Yes. They can also be taken from someone and surprisingly eaten.”

“So how does soul splitting work? Why is it even a thing?”

“It wasn’t supposed to be a thing. Dark magic caused it, I suppose. Soul splitting works the way it sounds. You split someone’s soul. You ever see how some criminals, demons or otherwise, seem to be missing a few emotions? It is entirely possible that pieces of their soul is missing.”

“So in Jasmine’s case?” Jagger.

“Jasmine’s personality has been split and evenly shared with her sister. Emotions and most likely memories have been split as well. You’ve been with her just as long, have you ever noticed that she backs away from feeling certain emotions? Or maybe she naturally backs away from all of you?”

They nodded.

“That’s the perfect example of what’s happened to her. Nezera died while still in the soul splitting process and it can’t be reversed. Both pieces of their souls have been lost. However, just because it’s gone doesn’t exactly mean it is losy. A split soul has the potential to replenish itself with time and energy. All she has to do is heal, if, of course, she would let herself.”

“How does Nezera fit into this?” Grievus asked.

“The same way. I’ll say that Jasmine has been split with some of her own weaker attributes. Fear, doubt, sadness, slight anger, and maybe a bit of regret. Nezera is just a beautiful ball of rage and maybe confusion. I can’t tell.”

“So, what happens if Nezera stays awake?”

“Something terrible. Jasmine was already in a weak state of mind. Nezera will most likely slowly start to devour Jasmine’s soul and make it her own.” Gabriel began demonstrating with his hands by engulfing one hand into the other. ”This will most likely force Jasmine into the deepest parts of her mind to where she cannot return. That is the exact reason why we need to bring Jasmine back before it’s too late.”

“How?”

“We may need someone. Someone who she deeply cares about to try and reach out to her. Jasmine is most likely still awake. Watching everything her sister does from the sidelines. If one of you could just try to talk to her, it might be enough to bring her back and momentarily stop Nezera. This will give me the chance to force Nezera back to sleep and bring Jasmine back in control.”

Grievus, Jagger, and Zex all looked to Seth.

“She technically cares for you the most.” Zex said.

“That’s true. You were the first to meet her. You have the longest standing relationship with her.” Jagger added.

“That’s true. And if I fail?”

Gabriel went silent for a moment. “Only one other thing can stop Nezera in her tracks. That requires more of my kind and the destruction of both Nezera and Jasmine.”

“No!” Seth yelled, wide eyed.

“Now you see my point why this is such a delicate matter. Jasmine is my friend as well and I don’t want to end her. It’s even worse because Jasmine will end completely. Whether you believe in the afterlife or not, she will not go there, her entire image will be destroyed.”

Seth turned away from them.

“I know it sounds horrible, but at least I’m giving you the chance to do something before I make the call.”

Seth turned back around. “You were going to make the call?”

“If I have to, yes.”

“Why?!”

“To protect life on this earth and beyond. I have already lost several of my brothers and sisters to that strigoi who brought Nezera back, I can’t even imagine how many will fall when she regains her full strength.”

“So you’ll just end her? Like that?”

“If she doesn’t pull herself together, I will have to end her.”

“I-I can’t let you. There would have to be another way. I could find one.” Seth took a step towards Gabriel.

“You won’t. You will have already been dead.”

Seth looked down and sighed before turning away again.

Gabriel was about to say something else before he looked around the room and towards the door.

“What is it?” Jagger asked, noticing his behavior.

“She’s on the move.”

“Where to?”

“I don’t know. She’s like a faint beacon of energy. I can just feel her shifting around.”

“Any particular direction?”

“Away from us……..North……West?”

“What’s North West of Harowen?” Jagger asked looking towards Grievus.


	6. Hidden Diary

Entry 4,

It’s been a while, but I guess I’ve been busy these past few years. It’s my 20th birthday. Jasmine came to see me not too long ago. I’m glad that she built that portal, even though I can’t go through it. I appreciate that she is risking everything to come see me. I can’t even imagine what would happen to her if she was to get caught. I’ve recently noticed something weird has been going on. At night, there are these strange people in hoods walking around the city. I watch them sometimes and I think one of them has noticed me. He seems to come by and just stand around doing nothing. I think he’s waiting for someone. I don’t exactly know who though


	7. Hidden Diary

Entry 5,

I ran into the hooded man earlier today. I was out doing my normal routine around the temple and he just approached me. He didn’t say much. Just wondered why did I watch him every night. I kind of don’t know, but there is something off about him. I can’t really tell what. He is good looking though. Malkith is his name. Weird. I’ve never heard of a name like that before.


	8. Master Plan

Malkith walked calmly by Nezera’s side as she walked through the snow. A group of demons following them up the hillside. She took in the sites around them of the trees that bared no leaves and off the thick snow that littered the ground before laying her eyes on the crypt in the middle of a graveyard.

Malkith took in a deep breath. “I can smell them from here. You’re getting stronger controlling her body?”

“Yes. I guess some of her memories do serve me well. I think the blood helped to be honest.”

“Hmm. I wonder what their blood will do.”

Nezera chuckled as she approached the front entrance of the crypt. She cut into her wrist with her nails and traced the blood across the door. It reacted strangely with her, but opened willingly. She pushed the door further open and nodded for a few of the demons to come forth. Two charged the building and began punching down on the ground, breaking open the hidden stairway. Once cleared, Malkith walked down the stairway with Nezera behind him.

He reached the bottom of the stairway and stared at the familiar faces sitting down before him. Each of them staring back in shock.

“Malkith.” Zephyr whispered.

“Zephyr. Good to see you after so many years.”

“You…. you’re supposed to be dead.”

“Supposed to be? Aren’t you happy to see me again?”

“Not you. What the hell are you doing here?” Kier sneered.

“Just visiting. Besides, it’s not just me that wanted to see all five of you.”

He stepped aside to let Nezera walk through. The ancients nearly gasped.

“Jasmine?” Zephyr asked confused.

“No. Nezera.”

“Impossible.”

“Very much possible. You idiots forgot that I had the soul blade. Nororack. And you forgot to check if her soul had gotten split with mine. Well, here we are. Two souls into one. Except, I’m the one in charge now.”

At that moment, Nezera appeared in front of Zephyr and gripped tightly onto his neck. The other four where about to charge her until they saw the flames that enveloped her other hand.

“You five call yourselves leaders, yet you’ve abandoned your people a long time ago. Now we have demons and vampires hating each other when we all come from the same back ground.” Her gripped tightened. Her other hand cut into his wrist and she licked the blood that dribbled onto the floor.

“No matter. You five will sit and watch as I unite our people and take what needed to be taken a long time ago.”

Kier charged her, but was stopped in his tracks by an unknown force. Nezera turned her head towards him.

“A foolish move on your part. And you used to be my favorite Kier. Yet, you turned your back on me when I needed you the most.”

“The path that you were on was the wrong one. I warned you that continuing would lead to your death.”

“Well, then. I’m here now, aren’t I? However, you won’t be.”

With a flick of her hand Kier slowly opened his mouth as if he was screaming. From the inside out, his body burned to a crisp leaving nothing but a small pile of ashes.

“Oh. That felt good.” Nezera smiled to herself.

The other three stared at her. Too scared to move.

“Don’t look at me like that, all of you have this coming. Just not yet. I do need you for a specific purpose. Your time will come soon. Do not fret about that. Besides. The rest of you should sit back and enjoy what I should have accomplished a long time ago.”

Malkith moved aside as a few other demons came down the stairs. Each of them grabbed an ancient roughly and forced them to their knees. Nezera released Zephyr and joyfully walked over to Malkith.

“Well done.” He said.

“Thanks to you. We have them. But where to place them?”

“Back at the temple of course. Keep them close to home.”

“Hmm. I like your style.”

Nezera and Malkith smiled at one another before they heard a yell coming from the outside followed by several grunting noises.

Both ran up the stairs and encountered two of the demons holding down someone at the entrance of the tomb. He was squirming beneath the demons.

“Let me go! What are you demons doing at the shrine of the ancients!?”

The boy and Nezera made eye contact for a quick second before she kneeled beside him.

“You’re pretty young to be a vampire, don’t you think?”

“What does it matter to you?”

One of the demons snarled and forced his head deep into the snow.

“Easy now. He is one of us. What are you doing here boy?”

“I was just about to ask you the same question. What are you doing with the ancients and hanging around these…” he looked towards the demons. “filthy creatures.”

The demon growled.

“They’re our friends. Allies. As far as the ancients, they’re mine now.”

“Yours? And who are you to be making such a statement?”

“Nezera. First born to the ancients and technically your oldest sister. So about you show a little more respect.”

The boy’s eyes went wide as he recognized the name.

“So the legends are true then? You were the first born to be killed because of your ridiculous beliefs.”

Nezera slapped him hard across the face. Her hand enveloped in flames soon after.

“Now I’m going to pretend I didn’t hear that. Yes, I am real, but whatever untruthful story the ancients have clouded your mind with will be best to forget.”

The boy stared up at her with fear in his eyes.

“Hmm. You seem like a smart young man. How about I make you a deal. All vampires in fact. Join my cause, or die trying to stop me. That’s all I ask.” She brought her hand closer to his face. “You will go back and tell whoever. Make the message spread that Nezera is back and I’m not going anywhere soon.”

The boy nodded as he looked between her and her flaming hand. Nezera stood up slowly rubbing her hand.

“Release him.”

The demons forcefully picked him up and set him back on his feet. He stood there for a moment, too scared to move. Nezera came towards him again embracing him in a hug.

“Do not be afraid. Not of me. I am not here to harm any of you. This is the exact reason why I am taking the ancients. They will no longer have any control over you. Over us. Join me and spread the word. You have my word that no harm will come to you.”

She pushed him back a bit, fear still seen across his face.

“Go on now.”

The boy nodded slowly. “Yes mam.”  He turned and walked away slowly.

Malkith approached her from behind. “I like how you show authority.”

“We need to if we are to get others on board.”

“Do we really?”

“The more of us united the better. Plus, a bigger army and less brethren we have to kill.”

“Indeed.”

“Come along. Much needs to be done with these ancients. And we do have a bit of preparing to do.”

“Preparing?”

“If we are to expect more of us, don’t you think we should show them what a life with true freedom should look like?”

“Point taken, my queen.”

“Let us hurry.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writer's block is no joke, but at least I'm still writing chapters. Okay so the nsfw part is in a few more chapters and I felt so sorry for writing it. :,(. However, the story is progressing nicely I just need to type it all up. Give me some time. and Happy Holidays.


	9. Hidden Diary

Entry 6,

I’ve been talking with Malkith this past month. I’ve gotten to know him a little better. I still think something is off with him. Aside from that, he’s very nice and charming. I don’t know what else to say honestly. He’s one of the few things that make my stay here better. We share common interest and we both seem to be trying to escape from something. Maybe good things do come out of the bad.


	10. Gone

Ethan was startled awake by his ringing phone. He looked at the clock beside him.

_6:45 P.M_

He picked up the phone noting that Vincent was on the other end.

“This better be good dammit. The sun hasn’t even gone down yet.”

_“The ancients have gone missing.”_

Ethan sat up in bed. “What?”

_“You heard me. They’re gone!”_

“What happened?”

_“We got reports from the city that a lad came in warning us of Nezera returning. Saying she took the ancients and she’s back for more.”_

“That can’t be possible she’s dead.” Ethan remembered Jasmine for a brief moment.

 _“Not by his description. The council is trying to figure out whether to take her message seriously or not._ ”

“What was the message?”

_“Join my cause or die trying to stop me.”_

“Damn.”

“Exactly. Everyone is scared and they don’t know what to do. The council is requesting a town meeting right after the sun sets. I’ve called to let you know early.”

“I’ll be there.”

“What about Layla?”

“She will be fine on her own. I’ll just tell her I’ll be back.”

Layla walked into the bedroom. “Where are you going?”

Ethan sighed. “Vincent I’ll call you back.” He hung up the phone.

“Well? What is it?”

“The ancients have gone missing. The council has ordered a town meeting tonight right after sunset. I’m probably going to leave you for a few hours.”

“That’s fine. It’s not like I can’t handle myself on my own.” Layla sat on the bed he was on.

Ethan sighed and flopped back down onto the bed. “I was dreaming so well.”

“What were you dreaming of?”

“Peaceful memories. What have you been doing all day?”

“Nothing much. Tried moving around the house a bit more.”

“You’re still sore?”

“Not as much. I mean I should be in the E.R somewhere and yet I’m all healed. It’s weird.”

“It may be the medicine Jagger gave you.”

“True. I’ll get over it.” Layla laid down beside him. Her head laying on his chest. She breathed a heavy sigh as Ethan dialed away on his phone. It rand for a few moments before someone picked up.

_“I’m guessing you got the news?”_

_“Yeah. From Vincent. You’ve heard nothing from your wolf buddies Demitri?”_

_“No. They seemed to be on edge though. I went to inform several of the agents here in the city.”_

“And?”

_“They didn’t really respond with an appropriate answer. They seemed more anxious than ever today.”_

“So, something is up. You think Nezera returning has something to do with Jasmine?”

_“Possibly. They didn’t tell me anything regarding the others. They only said that they were experiencing difficulties within headquarters.”_

“Yeah. Something is up. Hey, I’ll see at town hall. We’ll talk more there.”

_“Gotcha.”_

The phone clicked as Ethan sat up lifting Layla up as well.

“So something is up with the werewolves as well?”

“He thinks so. Only one way to find out.”

A few hours passed before Ethan met up with his friends at Town Hall. Demitri was late as ever, but Ethan took his time trying to get info from anyone. Sadly, no one knew anything. A few minutes passed before the room went quiet. An older man dressed in a grey business suit entered the room along with several other men dressed in the same attire. They all gathered at the front of the small group of vampires that came.

“Hector. Is this a matter we should all be cautious of?” Ethan asked the older man in the grey suit.

“I hope not. To be honest, I don’t think we should pay attention to it at all.”

“So the return of our first sibling isn’t something we should worry about?” Vincent asked.

“No. I don’t think it is. In fact, we’re just going off the word of a single boy.”

“A boy who possibly saw her and the whereabouts of the ancients.”

“Now the ancients are indeed missing. The council members in Harowen went over and confirmed.”

“So what’s the plan?” Vincent asked.

“Nothing of yet. We do not see this Nezera as a threat. However, keep your eyes open while you’re out on the streets. I’m sure her message has spread around the world by now. I have no doubt that there will be some rebellious vampires seeing this as an opportunity to cause some mayhem.”

“Agreed.”

Demitri rushed in almost out of breath.

“Sorry I’m late. Got caught up in a situation.”

“Demitri.” Ethan said noticing his eagerness.

“Yeah. I ran into a bit of a problem getting here. Nothing I couldn’t handle.”

“Huh.”

Hector sighed a bit, whispering something to one of the other men next to him. They seemed to respond back before he spoke to Demitri.

“That is quite alright. I’m sure your comrades can feel you in. Ethan.”

“Yes, sir?”

Hector gestured for him to follow him. They went away from the group, further back into the room.

“I’m not sure if you can trust that one. Are you sure what happened the other day wasn’t his fault?”

“No sir. He was innocent. Those two demons at the party have been taken care of. Demitri is fine.”

“Hmm.”

“You think not?”

“No. It’s just…. he seems a bit off. Don’t you think?”

“No. He’s my friend. If anything is off about him, it’s how he’s always so chipper.”

“Hmm. If you say so. I wish you safe travels my friend. Tell your wife I said hi.”

“I will”

Hector patted him on the back before leaving with the other men. Once they were alone together, Demitri spoke to them.

“I need to show you all something.”

“What is it?” Aiden asked.

“It’s about……..can we just go back to my place. It’s really important.”

“How important?” Ethan asked.

“Does Seth ring any bells?”

The group looked at each other remembering Seth and the group. Demitri started to walk out the building and the others followed. After a few minutes of walking the streets they had arrived near his home.

“I’ve been contacted by Seth himself. The situation that we currently have is heavily linked with theirs.”

“How so?”

“How about I let him explain.” Demitri opened the door and Seth was standing in the middle of the room.

“About time you came back. I was beginning to think you couldn’t find them.”

“Seth. Good to see you even though it’s only been two days.” Ethan said approaching him.

“A lot has happened in two days.”

“How did you get in the city.”

“I’m not actually here. Holographic communication. I’m not exactly able to leave the city. Hell, I’m not supposed to be even talking to you right now. But you deserve to know.”

“What is it?”

“For one, Nezera is Jasmine’s younger sister. They’re related.”

“Huh. Explains a lot.”

“Second, Jasmine has been possessed by her not too long ago. She was taken by a vampire named Malkith and both have gone off somewhere.”

“N……. Our ancients have gone missing.”

“It might have been them.”

“No. It was them. We got a report from a boy saying he saw them. Our council has said not to worry about them.”

“No. You need to worry. A lot. Arcina has been put on high alert and we’ve ordered a recall to get every werewolf to come back within the barrier. Nezera is very unpredictable. If she has already come for your ancients, you can bet she’s on the move towards your council next.”

“What do we do?”

Seth shook his head for a moment. “I’m going to do what Jasmine would want me to do. All of you have met us. Meaning if Nezera finds you, no doubt she will recognize and capture you. Asking for any and all information regarding us. If anything, you’ll be killed. You need to evacuate. Get back into Arcina as quickly as possible.”

“How much time do we have?”

“Not long. Like I said. They are unpredictable. Demitri. Take them to our station. Give the lycans there our code and get back in here. Please, hurry.”

The image of Seth disappeared.

“He sounded scared. Don’t you think?” Ethan turned to Demitri.

“He did. Whatever else has happened, he’s scared. I suggest you all hurry. I’ll give each of you an hour. Go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The writers block is REAL. I'm trying my best to juggle school and work while also keeping this story in mind.Nothing I can't handle, but updates will most likely be distant.  
> Also happy new year! (Even though I'm late!)


	11. Hidden Diary

Entry 7,

Malkith is up to something. Or something has been bothering him these past few days. He hasn’t exactly been ignoring me, but more of not talking as much. I wonder what could possibly be up with him.


	12. Standing up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy hell, I didn't realize that an entire month had passed since I updated this thing!!!!!! Okay, so for me I'm getting distracted by school and work at the same time so if you want to subscribe to get informed of updates, you can, but seriously this is surprising that it's been awhile.  
> But back to the story, this isn't going to be a big update for the next chapter IS nsfw. I had no idea wtf I was writing half the time, but hey, that's what tags are for.  
> Anyway, enjoy this while you can because I do not know when the next update will be.

Seth walked back home. He watched the city police scrambling around getting new people where they needed to be. A lot of people were scared and didn’t know why there was a recall. He decided that it was best to keep his mouth shut and keep the people out of it. Seth walked into his building and took the elevator up. Upon the doors reopening, he saw Gabriel outside watching the commotion from the patio. Zex was sitting down in a dazed state until he noticed him. Seth walked further in, looking around.

“Where’s Jagger?”

“Grievus put him on guard duty. Make sure our new enemy doesn’t sneak up on us. Where were you?”

“I told Demetri to get his butt back into the city.”

“Smart. But aren’t you afraid Grievus will find out?”

“At this point I don’t care. Safety is more important right about now. He actually told me that the Ancients we met the other night have come up missing.”

“Of course…..” Gabriel said from outside. He turned around and faced the two men.

“She’s gaining power. Why didn’t I think of that before?”

“You know what she’s doing?”

“In a sense. The more blood a vampire has, the stronger they get. Add Strigoi blood to the mix and it gets worse.”

“And that’s where she went? Great!” Zex said before jumping up and stretching. “Ok. So what are we going to do? We can’t just sit here and wait for her to come to us?”

“I still don’t have any idea on getting her close to us other than to wait. Obviously with the ancients out of the way she’s going to try and recruit as many vampires as she can for a war. Demons can only do so much.”

Seth sighed and leaned into the nearest wall. He was getting upset, but tired at the same time. He just wanted Jasmine back. He missed her smile and her presence mostly. There was never a day either were separated for this long and now that she was gone, he was starting to feel the effects of the blood bond.

Gabriel looked at Seth for a moment, feeling his pain, before looking at the elevator. The doors opened as Marcus, Grievus, and K’nal emerged.

“Alright guys. We don’t have a clue as to what we’re going to do. The Gate Seal is currently open, but we’re going to have to lock it after a few days. Make sure everyone is safe in Arcina then come up with some kind of plan.” Marcus sighed, but straigtened up when he noticed Gabriel staring at him. “Umm…can I help you?”

Gabriel starting looking Marcus up and down before walking around him. As if checking for something.

“Oh! Marcus. This is Gabriel. Believe it or not he’s and angel and a friend of Jasmine’s.” Seth also noticed Gabriel walking around him.

“A friend huh? Why are you staring at me then?”

Gabriel stopped at the question before facing Marcus head on. “Apologies.” Gabriel lifted Marcus’s hand. “You’re not a born werewolf….who turned you?”

“How did you-....Why do you want to know?”

“Just answer the question. Please.”

“Seth did technically.”

“How? When? I’ve never even heard or seen you before.”

“A vampire was after me, Jasmine saved me several times. I asked to become like her. She gave me some of her blood and Seth bit me.”

“Incredible. You are perfect. Maybe even a step closer than Seth.”

“What?”

“You! You look like Solic. Jasmine’s father! You look just like him!”

Marcus looked at him confused.

“You don’t believe me, but it’s true! You’re practically twins. I mean your voice is a little off and you’re a bit shorter, but you look just like the man. This is perfect!”

“What do you plan on doing Gabriel?” K’nal asked.

“It’s too much for me to explain, but I can resurrect Jasmine’s father through Marcus. That will seriously knock some sense into them both if Seth isn’t able to bring her back.”

“That doesn’t make any sense. Bringing him back from the dead? And why me?” Marcus shook his head several times.

“Because you look like him, that’s why! Ok. Um. If a person doesn't have a corrupted soul, I can bring them back if there is a vessel to hold them. Usually that vessel looks or even sounds just like them. You match that description perfectly.”

“So kinda like I was Solic in a past life. Is that what you mean?”

“Not YOU exactly. More like, your body. If you would just let me…”

“No.” Grievus stepped between Marcus and Gabriel.  “I am not putting more men in danger because of this operation.”

“Oh? So now you want to act like you actually care about us?” Seth asked, standing up.

“Don’t bring me into this.”

“But you’re just at fault as anyone else here in this room if not worse!”

“How dare you say that about-“

“It is true.” K’nal spoke up.

“You too? I expected this from them, but not you.”

“When are you going to realize that you’re to blame as well? We both are. I was supposed to stick up for them and I never did.”

Grievus stood up straight. Towering over his brother trying to make him shut up.

“That’s not going to work on me. Not this time. You pushed them into this mess. And now you’ve pushed Jasmine too far.”

“Maybe if she wasn’t acting like a child, none of this would have never happened in the first place.”

“How dare you! Acting like a child? If anything, you’re the one acting like a child! Not taking responsibility for yourself! YOU worked her days on end, not giving her a moments rest! YOU trained her relentlessly, just to keep her out of your way! YOU made her build this fucking island so YOU could take credit for founding the city! You never gave her chance because you’re a conceited, selfish, stubborn-“

Grievus took the opportunity to punch K’nal across the face causing some blood to spill onto the wall beside him. When K’nal looked back, Grievus had already begun shifting slightly in his rage. His eyes were glowing yellow and his fangs had extended a bit.

“I gave you a warning and I will not give you another.”

K’nal wiped the blood coming from his nose.

“Stay out of this.”

K’nal just growled in reply as he punched him back. Shifting into a lycan.

Marcus and Gabriel managed to move out the way before Grievus finished shifting and tackled K’nal to the floor. Both were clawing and snarling at one another as they fought. Seth looked at Zex who shrugged as they didn’t know what to do to stop them. K’nal managed to lift Grievus and slam him back down onto the floor, throwing punch after punch to his face. Eventually K’nal stopped and Grievus began shifting back with a beaten in face and bloody body. He looked up at K’nal with anger in his eyes.

“Don’t look at me as though I’m the one at fault here, brother. You had that coming for a long time. And this is EXACTLY your fault.”

Grievus snorted and rolled his eyes before lifting himself off the ground. He took a moment to look at the others before he made his way to the elevator and left.

K’nal looked at the others, slowly shifting back.

“Wow.” Zex said. “Never seen you two duke it out before. Impressive.”

“I don’t know what came over me.”

“Rage.” Seth replied. “Now you know how we feel. It’s just that I would’ve kept beating him in the face.”

K’nal smiled for a moment before wincing in pain. His brother did get a couple of scratches in on him. Gabriel approached him and gently touched his face. His body instantly began healing faster. Gabriel removed his hand as K’nal checked for any more wounds.

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”

“So. How long would this process be? To bring Solic back?”

“A few days. Marcus needs to brace himself first.”

“Brace?” Marcus replied.

“Relax. Eat and drink. Give your body a chance to fully rest. You yourself will be asleep in the process, but for this to even work you need to be comfortable and allow another’s soul to take over. If not, you could accidentally eject Solic at any moment. The last thing we need is for you to eject him the moment you two get close to Nezera.”

“Right. That would be a tragedy.”

“It would. We need to do it soon though so I can make sure Solic knows why we need him. He’s going to be confused as to why he’s awake.”

“Right.”

“So then. Do I have your permission to do this?” Gabriel reached out his hand.

“Yes.” Marcus took it and nodded.


	13. Hidden Diary

Entry 8,

It’s been a few weeks since I’ve heard from Malkith, but Jasmine visited me today. Something seems off about her as well. Not anything serious though. She keeps sniffing me and saying that there’s an unfamiliar smell on me. Something bad that I need to stay away from. I asked her about home and she misses me. A lot. This is going to be her last visit for a while so she can’t get caught. Izahlo almost followed her to that portal she was talking about. To be safe she’s just going to write letters to me. It may take a while to get a reply, but it’s the safest bet since she doesn’t want either of us to get into trouble. It seems fair. I’m going to miss seeing her.


	14. Just like the old days

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LIIIIIIIIIVE!!!  
> The school year is over! I got a new portable laptop! I can now post more often!  
> Here's a new brand new NSFW chapter indicated by *****! Tags should be updated!!!

Nezera was walking down the many steps of the temple towards the dungeon. The remaining Ancients were kept down there, chained to wall. As soon as she reached the bottom step, several chains rattled as the ancients noticed her presence. All, except Zephyr, looked scared to be in her presence.

“I hope all of you are comfortable down here. Don’t want you four to suffer after all.” She chuckled a bit.

“You brought us back to this cursed temple?” Zephyr asked

“Cursed? Whatever do you mean? This used to be our home.”

“Before you burned the city to the ground! It still reeks of burnt flesh here.”

“That wouldn’t have happened if you didn’t deny me my right to speak.”

“You were too young. You still are! A defenseless child who wants nothing more, but attention.” Viktor spat.

Nezera gave him a look of disgust before ignoring him.

“You can’t honestly still think that your views of the world were right.” Viktor continued.

“And if I do?”

“Then you’re still the disappointment we always took you for.”

Nezera lunged for Viktor’s throat and held him against the wall.

“Let him go!” Zephyr yelled.

“And if I choose not to? What are you going to do? Try and banish me like you did all those centuries ago?”

“Would you rather we have killed you?”

“Well, you tried that, but failed several times. You’re lucky I didn’t dispose of you five sooner.”

“You weren’t strong enough to.”

Nezera’s other hand caught on fire. “Are you entirely sure about that?”

Zephyr huffed.

“All you had to do was let me speak to them. They would have listened.”

“The last thing that we needed was another corrupted person believing that the only way we could live on this earth is by trapping or killing off humanity. You would have upset the natural balance of the world and called upon an all-out war with forces you know not off.”

“What is there more to the world than the demons and vampires? The werewolves? That’s the exact reason why I dealt with them first before coming to you!”

“You killed thousands for your own selfish thoughts and no one else. You destroyed an entire race overnight and had the nerve to come to us wishing to seek a better life on this earth in peace.” Viktor managed to speak up despite being held up by his throat.

Nezera tightened her grip. “We would’ve been in a war with them eventually! You should’ve seen what they did to some of your brothers!”

“Only out of self-defense. If I recall correctly, many like you have tried to challenge them into submission and each failed greater than the last. I remember each time. And I thought the cycle had finally stopped after Rakuntash and Kemkash were defeated. I guess not.”

“I’m stronger than them! All of them! I can lead us against the wolves and we can finally live on this earth without worrying about some idiotic human or a stupid bunch of mutts beneath us.”

Zephyr sighed.

“Fine. No reason to try and explain it to you now. You’re centuries too late anyway. When I do bring our kinds together, it will be a joyous day. It’s just too bad you won’t be there to see it.”

Nezera extended her fangs and drove them into Viktor’s neck. He struggled to get away from her, but couldn’t. It was all too soon before she bled him dry and dropped his corpse to the ground. She took a moment to feel the power coursing through her veins and wipe off the blood before she looked to Zephyr who had a somewhat disappointed look on his face.

“I suggest you take a good look. This is going to be your fate soon. Here.” Nezera picked up the body and separated the head with her bare hands. She threw the head in Zephyr’s lap before dropping the body back down to the floor. “Enjoy your brothers image while you still can. It’s only a matter of time before I’ll need the rest of you.”

She turned away to head out and walked back up the long flight of stairs. She felt a shift in her body occasionally, but chose to ignore whatever the cause was.

As she reached the top of the stairs a few human looking demons approached her.

“Your majesty-”

She raised a hand. “Please, Nezera does just fine.”

“Oh! Of course. Some of the other demons are awaiting you orders. What do we do now that we have the ancients?”

“That is a good question. Well, we wait for now. Let our army grow. You tell a few demons to fly to others cities and recruit vampires that are willing. I’m sure the word has spread pretty fast by now.”

“And it has, but what of the wolves in the cities?”

“Kill them. Imprison them. Whatever you see fit. I do not care for them yet, nor do I have the time to deal with them. Just be sure you’re sending a frightening message to them.”

“As you wish.”

The group turned away to run off elsewhere. Nezera sighed a bit feeling the slight pain in her stomach once more.

“It seems that you’re upsetting your sister.”

Nezera turned to face Malkith who was leaning on a pillar.

“No one cares about what she thinks. She needs to learn her place and give up this useless fight of hers.”

“Ouch. So cold. Even to her?”

“She deserves it. I gave her a chance and she refused. This is as good as a punishment for her.”

Malkith went behind Nezera and rubbed her shoulders. “Make her watch as you destroy everything?”

“Exaclty. I actually don’t know if she’s watching, but if she is I hope she has a front row seat.”

Malkith chuckled. “Wow! As cold as ever, my queen.” He nuzzled into her neck.

“Something’s off about you. You’re never this affectionate.”

“I’ve gone about two thousand years without you. What do you expect?”

“But even then, you were never this close.”

“Was I really not?” He dragged his fangs across her shoulder. Not hard enough to draw blood, but enough to get her attention.

“You seek something?”

“I seek you. It’s been a rather long time since we’ve-“. He rubbed down her sides. “bonded.”

Nezera was slightly aroused by his choice of words.

“You really wish to do that sort of thing now?”

“Why not? You seem stressed. I can take some of it away. Even then the sun is rising, we’re going to be together for quite a while anyway.”

Nezera smiled. “What if I refuse?”

Malkith made a sound that almost sounded like a growl. “I don’t think I can hold out much longer love. Don’t make me use force.”

“Always so impatient.”

“Says the one who was always so needy.” He whispered in her ear. She shivered in response.

“You always knew how to turn me on.”

“Indeed.”

Nezera faced him for a moment, wrapping her arms around his neck. “Where shall we go?”

“Your room is still open. Big enough for two. Far away enough where no one will hear you scream my name.”

“Are you sure you won’t be the one screaming?”

“We shall see.”

“Race you there.”

In that moment, Nezera disappeared. Malkith chuckled to himself. Before he chased after her, he decided to go down to the base of the temple. Most of the demons were there discussing what cities were to be targeted. When they noticed Malkith, they silenced.

“The sun is rising so Nezera and I must retire and shield away from the sun. I’m sure many of you are about to leave for the cities. If anything, wait for nightfall again to start recruiting vampires. Return here in a few days if you must and we’ll continue our plan from then on. The rest of you can stay here and do as you please. DO NOT disturb us unless it is absolutely necessary.”

All of them nodded in response.

“Carry on then.”

Malkith left in an instant, reappearing in Nezera’s old room. He shut the doors and locked them from the inside.

“What took you so long?”

Malkith turned to see Nezera naked on the edge of the bed. The only thing covering her was the sheet that she threw across herself.

“Making sure we won’t be disturbed. It’s going to be a long day.”

“Very.”

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Malkith slowly walked towards her, undressing himself at the same time. Eventually, he made his way to her, embracing her lips in a passionate, yet hungry kiss. He trailed down her neck leaving slight nips and bites down her neck and onto her collar bone. Nezera moaned at every bite. He removed the sheet covering her body and sucked on her delicate skin.

“Marking me this early?”

“Well, you don’t have any like you used to. Might as well put them all back.”

Nezera smiled before moaning as Malkith latched onto her right nipple. He sucked and teased her with his tongue while using his left thumb to tease the other. Nezera cried out even more and tilted her head back in ecstasy.

Malkith took the opportunity to bite down on her nipple and draw blood, causing Nezera to flinch a little. He lapped up the blood before stopping and kissing his way down to her stomach. He caressed her thighs and spread them apart, placing himself between her legs.

In that moment, Nezera jumped at the internal pain in her stomach.

“Why can’t she go away already? She’s ruining the fun.”

Malkith stopped kissing and took the time to observe her body. He smiled for a moment before looking up at Nezera.

“Perhaps she’s trying to tell us something.”

“Like what exactly?”

 “It appears that Jasmine has never had sex before.”

Nezera lifted herself up onto her elbows. “What?”

“So technically, you’re a virgin right now.” Malkith reached out, placing his thumb over her clit and rubbed slowly.

Nezera moaned, but jumped back up when the pain hit her a little harder this time.

“Yep. She’s a virgin.” He chuckled.  “This is too hilarious.”

“It’s not funny to me. I’m the one in pain here.”

“Well, let me see if I can fix that. Lie back.”

Nezera laid back on the bed as Malkith positioned himself a bit closer to her. He moved her legs up over his shoulders before he began to lick her clit. Nezera moaned out his name and entangled her fingers in his hair. Malkith continued to lick and suck before placing one of his fingers inside her. He took note of how tight and wet she was around his finger before he stopped licking her.

“You know, you’re very tight down here. I’m not even sure I’ll fit at this rate.”

Nezera looked up. “Try to anyway.”

“You sure? I do believe you said you’re in pain. I don’t want to harm my queen.”

Nezera laughed. “I think you often forget who you’re talking to sometimes.”

Malkith gave her a grin before he stopped. His finger was soaked as he took his time lapping up her juices. He stood up making his obviously erect manhood known. Nezera reached out and began stroking his member slowly, teasing him even more. He moaned a bit before he pushed her hand away and moved her back further on the bed.

“How do you want me, my queen?”

Nezera thought about it for a moment before sitting herself up right and turning around. She spread her legs and stood on all fours. Looking behind herself, she swayed her hips side to side, teasing him even more.

“As you wish.” Malkith grinned before grabbing hold of her hips. Nezera giggled a bit as he kissed her cheek and trailed them down her spine. Another stronger sense of pain hit her stomach as she tried to enjoy yourself.

“She needs to relax. You both are going to enjoy this.”

“Try telling that to her.”

“She’ll learn. Besides-“. Malkith began stroking himself as he eagerly placed himself just over her entrance. “-this is your body now. You can use it however you want.”

Malkith suddenly thrust himself deep inside of her, causing her to moan loudly.

“Ah. You are very tight.” Malkith said as he placed himself over her. He used his hips to slowly thrust in and out of her making sure she had the opportunity to get used to him. Once he felt that she started to grind back against him, he went faster. The room had filled up with loud moans and grunts from both of them in just mere minutes.

Eventually, Malkith went at his full speed to where he was truly fucking her. Nezera was constantly moaning to the point of where she didn’t notice the pain in her stomach anymore.

“Harder! Please!” She gasped.

Malkith gripped her hips as he forced himself as deep as he could.

 “Y-yes. Oh! I’ve missed you.”

“Me too.”

Nezera fell over a bit to where her ass was up, yet she was down, moaning and panting into the fabric.

“Enjoying yourself?” He panted.

 “I honestly believe it’s Jasmine who’s causing me to act this way. Mmmm, fuck.”

“Well you’re still half werewolf. I wouldn’t be surprised if you wanted to be fucked like this. I like it.”

“Of course, you do.”

Malkith slowed down for a moment easing in and out of her, allowing Nezera to recover.

“Do you still feel her?”

“No. Not anymore.”

Malkith laughed. “She’s enjoying herself as well, I’m sure. I suggest you both get ready.”

He smiled as he kissed her neck and quickened his pace again. She moaned even more as his hands began to fondle her breast.

“Yes!”

He thrusted faster and faster until both were on the edge. Malkith bit down into her neck and that was enough to send Nezera over. She screamed out his name and came hard. His release came soon after and they stood there for a moment gasping for air.

“That was amazing.” Nezera sighed.

“I hope you’re not too tired for a second round.” Malkith kissed her again.

“Not for you.”

“This is going to be a fun day.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not bad for my first smut chapter ever....


	15. Hidden Diary

Entry 9,

A few months ago, I said that Malkith was acting strange. This is hard to believe, but Malkith just revealed himself to me. He’s supposed to be a demon, or, being that drinks blood  for food. Although I’m a little scared, he doesn’t seem all that bad. Not as bad as all the tales I’ve heard of describing demons as hideous monsters that destroy everything in their path. Hell, they sound almost like the tales I’ve heard of about humans back in Arcina. Nothing, but a bunch of mindless creatures that cause war and destruction on their own kind. I’m starting to wonder who the real monster is in these stories.


	16. Hidden Diary

Entry 10,

I’m a bit flustered at the moment, but Malkith just…..I don’t know how to describe it. It was in an awkward place as well. The library. I’m surprised no one walked in on us to be honest. He was so passionate and kind. I could get used to doing this more often.


	17. Sanctuary

Exactly three days had passed. The demons had managed to recruit a little over a few thousand vampires so far. More were coming in every day. Several werewolf officers had already fallen by the sudden increase in the numbers of demons there were.

K’nal was scared as everyone who was given the alert still didn’t have the time to get to Arcina. It was only a matter of time until Nezera would go after them. He could only pray and hope they were safe.

It was stormy outside. A blizzard had come in from the north and hit the city hard. People were still scrambling around on the streets confused as to why they were called back to Arcina. No one knew the truth and Jagger pondered if that was a good thing or a very bad thing as he watched. Something behind him moved and he turned to see Layla approaching him.

“I don’t see how you guys can be out in the cold like that.”

“We’re wolves. We get used to it.”

“Yeah. No kidding.” She tightened her grip on the coat she had on.

“If you’re cold, why not go sit by the fireplace?”

Jagger led her off the patio and back into the much warmer room.

“I’m just cold in general. Nothing helps really.”

“Hmm.”

The elevator hummed and dinged as Demitri, Ethan, and Seth emerged.

“Maybe you can call after the storm Ethan.”

“Are you kidding me? The council must be furious with me right now! Since we left, the number of vampires joining the cause has almost tripled. I’m screwed.”

Seth huffed. “That’s not if Nezera doesn’t get to them first.”

“Remind me about her later. I still can’t believe she possessed Jasmine. How do you guys know that her soul split? Is that something else that you guys can do with your technology?”

Seth looked to Jagger who shook his head. Although the group had arrived safely in the city, Gabriel had left to follow Marcus hours before. They had yet to meet the angel and the plan that they were striving for.

“We looked it up. Very old dark magic that Nezera used when she fought Jasmine. It affected them both.”

“So, there’s no way to reverse it? You guys still don’t know what you’re going to do?”

Seth sighed. “We’re, well, I’m going to try and reach out to her. Try to bring her back in control.”

“If that doesn’t work?”

“We might be doomed.”

Ethan groaned and started to pace the floor. “More things to worry about great.”

Ethan’s phone began to ring. He quickly reached for it and answered.

“Hector, I-“

_“Ethan! Thank god, son. Where in the hell are you?”_

“It’s hard to explain.”

_“Hard to explain? Without you and your men looking over the city, I have vampires left and right leaving for Nezera. Do you know how many people have left in the three days you have been gone?”_

“No, sir I- “

_“A fourth of the vampire population has left Ethan! And now I have others wanting to know what is going on! People are confused!”_

“Sir, I’m sorry. I haven’t been there, but you wouldn’t believe me even if I tried to explain-“

_“There’s no need to explain yourself. I already know what is going on here. You’ve fled the city haven’t you.”_

“Hector.”

_“No. No. I understand. This whole situation has been scary for everyone, but for you? I expected more. You’re not much of a coward Ethan. This is something you shouldn’t worry about since it’s not that big of a deal. Whenever you do decide to return to the city, I want to speak with you privately.”_

“Yes, sir.”

The phone clicked and Ethan slumped over.

“Dammit.”

“Are you in trouble?” Layla asked, gently brushing up against his side.

“Yeah. He says that whenever I come back, he wants to talk with me. Alone.”

“Fuck. That can’t be good.” Demtri mumbled.

“You think?”

Sirens suddenly filled the air and screams started to fill the streets of Arcina. Startled, Jagger ran back onto the patio trying to see what the problem was. Screaming was coming from one general direction.

“What the hell is going on?” Seth said coming outside with him.

“I don’t know.”

The elevator hummed again as Colin appeared in the room. His eyes were somewhat filled with tears.

“We got a problem!”

“What the hell happened?” Jagger asked.

“I can’t explain. K’nal wants to see you two. Now!”

Seth and Jagger shared a worried look as they began to follow Colin into the elevator.

They rushed through the crowds who were just as confused by the yelling and screaming that flooded the crowd.

They made it to HQ in mere minutes and were impatient as the elevator descended slowly. The doors opened and people were scrambling everywhere in the room. Some were making calls while crying others typing away furiously on the computers. K’nal approached them quickly.

“What the hell is going on out there?” Seth asked.

K’al was about to say something, but just shook his head. He walked off a bit and gestured for them to follow. They went further into the room, towards the large screen in the center on the room.

“Please do a recap. The guardians need to see this.”

A few people typed away on the keyboard before the screen lit up with images and video of dead bodies and people screaming as demons came out attacking of nowhere. Some of the bodies were dressed in military attire, but the majority where ordinary wolves.

“We were still pulling people in when a horde of demons attacked our main three bases in three different countries. The ones in Deimond, Unedrit, and Keyguard have all fallen. We have no communication to them what so ever, nor do we have any connection to the people in those countries. We have counted about over 900 casualties including Commanding officer Leonel, and General Ersen.”

Seth nearly began crying. “Are we still pulling people from those countries?”

“We were until they attacked. People were screaming and running through the portals as they attacked our people.”

“We should’ve been there.” Jagger whispered, tears filling his eyes.

“There was nothing you could’ve done. My brother ordered a close in to shut the portals before demons had a chance to sneak through. We just got word that there are no survivors.”

“What the hell!?”

“You got a problem with that?” Grievus said coming up from behind them.

“You shut all of those innocent people out. You left our comrades stranded against an army of demon! Yes, I have a problem with that!”

The room suddenly went silent as all eyes fell on them.

“Would you rather I let the demons in to potentially destroy the city?”

“No! You’re supposed to call us! The Guardians! It’s what we do! We have fought off dozens of armies of demons on your command and we could’ve done it again! We could’ve saved all of those lives, not abandoned them to die on their own defenses!”

“Our main priority right now is the protection of Arcina. We are already overfilled as it is. Forgive me for making a decision that saved the lives that were already here first.”

Seth gave him a disgusted look and shook his head. He brushed passed Grievus and continued to the elevator. Jagger followed him, speechless as well. There were a few whispers among the crowd of people before they all went back to work.

Grievus looked towards K’nal who seemed to shake his head as well before walking away.

Seth and Jagger eventually made it back home. The group of vampires were surprised to see them back. They looked entirely upset.

“What happened?” Demitri asked. Fearful of the response.

Seth sniffled a bit before replying. “Over 900 across three different countries have just been attacked by hordes of demons. General Ersen and Leonel are to name a few among the fallen. Grievus issued a close in to cut the portals before anyone else could get through. They all died behind the barrier.”

Layla gasp before leaning into Ethan a bit more. Vincent, Thomas and Aiden lowered their eyes and Demitri just stood there.

The room was filled with silence for a minute before Vincent spoke up.

“What do you plan on doing now? Surely you have a plan to stop this madness.”

Seth was about to argue before the elevator hummed once more. This time Gabriel and a calm looking Marcus had returned to them.

“He’s ready.”


	18. Hidden Diary

Entry 11,

I could get used to the way Malkith treats me. I never would have thought a vampire could be as sweet and charming as he is. However, his superiors hate me. There are others like him in the city living amongst us. He tried introducing me once and it didn’t seem like they enjoyed my presence. However, they are very intrigued to know that I’m the daughter of two werewolves. I spared them the details, but they want to know why they left me here. To be honest, if I could go back and ask them why they would just abandon me, I would.


	19. Hidden Diary

Entry 12,

Malkith has offered me a chance at a new life as a vampire. Zephyr brought up the idea the last time we met. Something about an experiment they wish to test. If anything, I’ll become a vampire. I can see the benefits of being one. I wouldn’t have to live with these people anymore. A new start at life is exactly what I need right about now.


	20. Returned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update for all!! Writing about fight scenes are hard.  
> You'll see what I'm talking about in upcoming chapters. Enjoy!

Seth looked at Marcus for a long moment before responding back to Vincent.

“This is part of our plan. I am supposed to try and reach out to Jasmine. See if she can gain control over Nezera. If that doesn’t work. Our best shot is with Marcus and Gabriel.”

The vampires stared at Gabriel, unsure as to who or even what he was. Seth felt the awkward silence and decided to speak up.

“Right. Everyone. This will be entirely hard to believe, trust me, but this is Gabriel. An old friend of Jasmine’s who also happens to be an angel.”

The air in the room seemed to become thinner as he spoke. Not one of the vampires wanted to speak up. Except Demitri.

“So, you’re the Gabriel Jasmine would often tell me about?”

“Yes. Most likely.” Gabriel replied.

“You know, I at least expected you to have like a pair of wings and a halo over your head or something.”

“Exactly what I said.” Zex mumbled.

“Humans have a perception of what we are to look like for the most part. My wings are here, you just can’t see them. No one except Jasmine can because of her sensitive eyesight. And a halo in my case is my essence. Source of power if you will. Now, as much as I would like to explain how angels exist and what not, we do have a bigger issue on our hands. Marcus is ready for Solic. I need a calm and quiet place to summon him.”

“We can go down to the labs in Block B. I doubt they’re letting anyone leave the city after what has happened.” Jagger said looking between Marcus and Gabriel.

“Something has happened?” Gabriel asked slightly confused.

“Demons have begun attacking our people and several military bases in hordes.”

“So, it has begun. Come. We must hurry.”

Jagger walked to the elevator with Gabriel and Marcus close behind. Seth and Zex followed as well. Jagger pressed a button and spoke before the doors closed.

“All of you can stay here if you wish. I doubt you’ll be able to go anywhere in this panic. Just stay safe.” With that the elevator doors closed.

After the short ride, down, Jagger led the group back to Block B HQ and this time further down below the city. The doors re-opened and again, people in lab coats were scrambling everywhere trying to finish up their work. When they noticed the Guardians down there, they stared at them for a long moment.

“I need a private room. Where we can be alone. You can tell Grievus and K’nal where we are if needed, but we just need some peace and quiet.” Jagger spoke looking at them.

A few whispers went around before one of them spoke up.

“If you don’t mind me asking. There have been rumors going on. With the recall and the deadly attacks on the bases. Is it true that Jasmine is behind all of this?”

“No! She’s not. Now I don’t know what you’ve heard, but she is NOT the one responsible for this.” Set growled.

A few more whispers among the group could be heard before they all moved out of their way.

“All the way down the hall and on your right, there’s a flight of stairs. Take them down to our medical rooms. It’s the best place for some quiet in all this mess.”

“Thank you.” Jagger nodded before walking on.

They followed the directions down towards the private rooms. It was still silent. A little too quiet for Seth’s liking.

“Will this do?” Jagger asked, looking to Gabriel.

“Yes. It’s perfect.”

Gabriel walked into one of the rooms and saw a bed. He gestured for Marcus to lay down while he prepped himself by stretching and calming himself.

Seth, Jagger, and Zex all watched as they leaned against the wall.

“Now, Marcus remember what I’ve told you. It will feel just as if you’re asleep. That’s all I’m going to do to you. If you just so happen to wake up remember to stay calm and continue to let Solic take control.”

“How long will I be asleep?”

“To be honest. I don’t know. We don’t even know when Nezera will be on her way here. Just try to stay calm. I promise you you’ll be fine.”

Marcus took a deep breath and laid flat on the bed. He was a bit nervous, but honestly couldn’t let it stop him.

“Ok. I’m ready.”

“Good.”

Gabriel stood above Marcus’s head and gently placed a hand on either side of his head.

“Close your eyes and breathe.”

Marcus did just that and Gabriel began mumbling words under his breath. He gently touched the side of Marcus’s head and gently began rubbing it. A blue aura had begun to surround Gabriel’s hands and seep into Marcus’s skin. Marcus tensed up at the burning sensation he felt.

“Relax.”

Marcus followed orders and begun to slowly relax before his body went completely limp.

Gabriel removed his hands and walked around the bed closer to Marcus’s stomach area.

“I need you three to do me a favor. He’s asleep, but this process is very painful. His body is going to jerk around so I need you to hold him down.”

Seth and Jagger walked up to the foot of the bed as Zex was at the head. They each held down onto Marcus’s limbs before Gabriel continued to mumble words to himself. He lifted Marcus’s shirts and placed his right hand on his stomach. His left hand seemed to summon a dark, golden sphere that grew larger in his hands.

“Get ready.” Gabriel said before plunging his right hand straight into Marcus’s stomach.

His body jerked at the contact and began violently shaking, but surprisingly Marcus wasn’t screaming.

Gabriel kept chanting his words a little louder before sending the golden sphere down into the cut that he caused.

In that moment K’nal and Grievus walked into the room.

“What the hell are you four doing to him!?” Grievus yelled.

“Shut up! I’m trying to focus!” Gabriel yelled back before he continued to chant his words.

The body stilled for a moment and landed right back down on the bed. The cut seemed to disappear and Gabriel back away for a moment gesturing for the others to let go. The body glowed golden a bit and seemed to change in appearance. His face was molding a bit differently, hair was growing thicker, longer and darker. Muscles and bones were moving around as well making him grow taller in height.

Soon, the glow had sunken back into the body and there was a loud gasping sound coming from him as he breathed in and moved around.

“Solic?” Gabriel asked.

He sat up, eyes closed and groaned. Seth and the others took note of how deep his voice had changed. He opened his eyes and looked around the room, confused. Seth noted that they were a deep marron color like his own.

“Where am I? How do you know my name?” He replied.

“Solic. This is going to be hard for you to believe, but my name is Gabriel. We are all good friends with your eldest daughter Jasmine and-“

“Jasmine?” Solic held his head for a moment “Where is she?”

“That’s what I’m getting to sir. Solic you’ve been dead for over two millennia. Your daughter is in danger from her sister Nezera. She’s threatening to kill off werewolves again and we need your help.”

Solic sighed and gripped his head tighter.

“Do you understand what I’m saying sir?”

“The last thing I remember is Nezera stabbing me with my own sword. It explains a lot as to why I’m alive, but how is Jasmine still…?”

“After your death, Jasmine went into a rage and challenged Nezera to a fight. They both came in contact with the Nororack and so both are technically immortal now.”

“The Nororack? And here I thought the blade was a myth.”

“It is all entirely real sir. Nezera has possessed Jasmine’s body and has another army coming this way. I’m afraid there will be another repeat of what Nezera did before she died.”

“Well, now. I can’t let that happen.”

Solic lifted himself off the bed and nearly towered over everyone in the room. Seth felt a little intimidated by the man, but shrugged the feeling off.

“So, you think I can bring Jasmine back?”

“You’re our only hope if Seth fails.”

“Seth?” Solic cocked his head to the side before noticing Seth staring at him.

Solic walked over to him and Seth looked him up and down. He seemed to sniff the air around him before looking at the bonding mark on Seth’s shoulder.

“You smell of her. I wouldn’t be surprised if you are blood bonded to her.”

Seth looked at the mark before looking back at Solic.

“I never would’ve thought she would get married in the time I’ve been gone.”

Seth’s face instantly went red. “No sir! We’re not married. We just have a blood bond with one another off a promise we made when we were younger.”

“Hmm. And what of the rest of you?” Solic said looking at Jagger and Zex.

“I helped Jasmine control her fire and water abilities sir.” Jagger said first.

“Fire and water? Hah! I knew she was special one, but this is extraordinary! If only Aura was here to hear this.”

 “I’m just a really good friend of hers.” Zex answered next.

“Hmm.” Solic sniffed the air again. “You wouldn’t happen to be related to Rakuntash would you?”

“How did you-No sir! I’m a half demon. Illegally injected with their blood, but I’m not their son or anything.”

“Better not be.” Solic huffed before looking at K’nal and Grievus.

He walked over to them as well.

“You two seem similar in the appearance of Izahlo.”

“Izahlo?” Grievus questioned.

“He’s our ancestor. You would know that if you knew our ancestry Grievus.” K’nal spoke up.

Grievus almost growled back at him, but looked up to Solic.

“So, you are Solic Melle’s? The last King of Arcina and father to Jasmine?”

“That I am.”

“Well it is quite an honor to meet you. We’ve heard great tales about you and your…lineage.” Grievus bowed a little. Trying his best not to show his obvious discomfort.

Solic huffed before looking back at Gabriel.

“So? When do we start?”


	21. Hidden diary

Entry 13,

The Ancients have let me have a week to myself before I actually get to leave this place. Im sure even when I do leave that my so called family won’t even care. I’m just ready to leave this cursed place.


	22. Hidden Diary

Entry 14,

I’ve packed my things and now I’m all set. Malkith plans on meeting me tonight. I guess this is technically my last day being human. Thank goodness.


	23. Who's in charge?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M ALIIIIIIIIIVE!!!!!! FUCK!!!! I really need to stop forgetting this story. What's sad is that it's almost done, but it's so far behind on here. I need to stop being lazy. So, a somewhat big update for October. Happy reading!!!!!!!!

Hector looked onward, deep in thought, as he listened to the many voices of the council. All 10 members, two from each country, had come together to discuss the resurrection of Nezera and if they should act. He sat at the end of the table as numerous others yelled at each other from either side.

“Well, we can’t just sit here any longer. People fear her! They are looking to us for a solution!”

“And what solution might you have, brother? This is Nezera we are talking about! The very being who took down an entire civilization with her bare hands! Assuming the legends are true, we have no chance against her.”

“We might as well take a chance. It has taken way too long for us to have peace between ourselves and humans. Nezera will destroy that if we don’t do something.”

“There are many who want to fight against her.”

“But she has an army! Plus, the many vampires who have already sided with her. There is strength in numbers.”

“Then we must strike her when she least expects it and when she is alone. It’s our only chance.”

“Did you not hear me when I said she took down an entire civilization with her bare hands!? She is an army on her own. We might as well give in so she doesn’t take our lives.”

“That’s a bit cowardly don’t you think? Just to give up. That isn’t how we do things!”

“It might as well be! This isn’t like the last time when demons tried to start a war against us. We could kill them. All of them if we wanted to. Nezera is an immortal. Even if we tried to take her down she would just come back after us. Let’s face it. Our modern world is over.”

Everyone seemed to look down and sigh. A moment of silence had passed.

“Hector. What do you think? You haven’t spoken a single word since we’ve started.”

Everyone faced Hector as he coughed a bit and stood up.

“I’m afraid that I’m at a loss of words now. We cannot let Nezera take control over us, yet, what other option do we have? We could resist her if we wanted to, but who’s to say she won’t strike us down at this very moment? Whatever we do decide on tonight, it will be our last for our modern world. So I suggest we all think about this for a moment and choose carefully.”

The room went back to silence as Hector sat back down.

Not a few seconds into the silence, clapping could be heard echoing from down the hall. A hooded figure was approaching the table at a steady pace.

“Very wise words. Hector.”

The body guards who stood in the room were ready to fight if the person took a step further.

“Easy now.” The figure put their hands up and pulled back on the hood, revealing his face.

“Malkith?” Some of them whispered.

“You won’t believe how long it took me to find this place. All of the council under one roof. Had to get the opinion of several other vampires to try and pinpoint you.”

“Why are you here?”

“A peace proposition, I suppose. Heard your little talk about resisting and let me just say, we will kill you. Now I know it’s hard. You’ve been stuck believing that you must live like this. Below humans, stuck in the shadows just to be sure they don’t know of you. You don’t have to live in fear.”

“Who ever said we were scared? We were living just fine with the way things are now!”

“Really? Last I checked, it was getting harder to get blood from humans with their current technology. Not to mention you must make deals with them in their hospitals just to get a decent meal for the night. Must you really live like this? When you could come with us and rule over them. Live the life you want without having to starve yourself or even fear running into a demon.”

“It is the way we choose to live! Your actions will only upset the natural balance of things.”

Nezera suddenly appeared in the doorway. “Natural balance? Don’t tell me you actually believe in that crap.”

Everyone seemed to gasp and cower a bit. You could tell by their facial expressions that they were all scared. Including Hector.

Nezera took a long look around the room. She especially took a glance at Hector. She couldn’t exactly focus on his image which was bothering her, but she shook the feeling off.

“I was supposed to be the one that led all of my brothers and sisters up into a world where we could live in peace and harmony. Not in fear.”

“Yet you’ve killed thousands of people.”

“Only because our so-called fathers embarrassed me and it was to prove a point. I believe that we can rule over humans, but Zephyr thought it was a stupid idea because of some external force that kept us all in line. As old as I am, I have never experienced such a thing. So, what is holding all of you back?”

No answer.

Nezera began to walk around the room. “Well, even if you don’t believe or even trust me, do you honestly think you can stop me?”

No answer.

“Well, I’m here now. Malkith may be here with me, but he knows that I’m perfectly capable of fighting on my own. So bring it on! Don’t get scared now that I’m actually here.”

Everyone one just sat there an eyed each other. No one attempted to make a single move or sound. Nezera looked around as well with an amused expression on her face.

“No? No one? I came all this way expecting a fight and no one here has the courage to try?”

No one answered. Nezera waited again as she roamed around the room, eyeing everyone she passed. She took another glance at Hector. His image was still blurry even though she had gotten closer. Why was her vision acting up?

Despite her vision, she was somewhat disappointed. All the big talk about fighting her when she was alone and no one could bring themselves to even try.

“Oh well. Maybe some encouragement, no?”

With a snap of her fingers three of the members instantly caught on fire. The room was filled with screams of agony before they burnt to ashes. Hector and the remaining six stared at Nezera, frozen in fear.

The few body guards in the room all charged her at once, but before grabbing her they froze into place. Each of them was thrown back into the walls of the room forcefully. Knocking them unconscious.

“So what you’re telling me is that this council is nothing more, but a bunch of rich bastards who order people around all day? I’m so disappointed.”

Nezera clapped once and a group of demons walked into the room.

Some of the members gasped in return.

“I suppose some of you recognize them? These are a group of demons who you have wrongfully imprisoned and beaten just for being what they are. I’m trying to build up a world where we can live side by side. I can’t have anyone standing in my way.”

Each demon began heading towards a council member, growling as they passed Nezera.

“Do as you wish with them. However, this one…” She pointed to Hector. “Bring him to me.”

Two of the demons grabbed Hector on either side, as the rest began tearing into the other vampires.

Nezera walked out the doors, further away from the commotion, before turning back around to face Hector. The two demons made him kneel down to the floor.

Nezera took her time inspecting him again. Up close, his image seemed as if it was fading a bit. It was unnatural. As much as she wanted to kill him, something deep down was telling her that she knew him.

“Why such an interest in him?” Malkith asked, staring down at her.

“I don’t exactly know. But trust me when I say that I think I’ve seen him before.”

It took a few more moments before she remembered. Just a glimpse from the past. A memory trapped deep within her sisters’ mind from not too long ago. Literally. Just looking at the man made her stomach churn.

“You’re not a real vampire, are you?”

Hector grinned for a bit.

“Well isn’t this a surprise and here I thought the last of demons like you were wiped out.”

“No. I am one of a few left.”

“Tell me. Why do I recognize you?”

“Oh? So you can remember her memories. And here I thought that I didn’t stand a chance against you.”

“Show yourself and state your purpose.”

“As you wish.”

Hector was enveloped in a blue light before being replace by a man who looked all too familiar.

“Nine?” Nezera whispered before even realizing what she said.

“So, you know my name? Or perhaps I should say your sister remembers me.” Nine began chuckling, his long tail seemed to wag back and forth.

“Hmm. What were you doing here? And where is the real Hector?”

“Dead. I took his place to see if I could find you.”

“Why?”

“Well, I’m not exactly on the best terms with the werewolves. Perhaps we can help each other out?”

Nezera thought a bit and crossed her arms. “How so?”

“The thing about casting illusions is that you can get the information you need. I have something that you’ll like and you’re going to get me someone that I need.”

“Go on.”

“The exact location of the portal to Arcina and even how to open it. Things have changed since the last time you’ve been here. Or so I’ve heard. They’ve stepped up their game a bit on hiding the city.”

“Hmm.” Nezera snapped her fingers and the demons let Nine go. He stood up and stretched for a bit before directing his attention back on Nezera.

“What did you want in return?”

“Two demons that live in Arcina. Zex and Aurora. I want them alive so I can properly punish them. Those two have taken everything from me you see. It’s only fair if I……return the favor.”

Nezera felt the slight uneasiness in her stomach again. No doubt her sister stirring in her sleep. She looked to Malkith for any falseness in his words. They both nodded to each other.

“Well then Nine. Consider it done. That is quite some valuable information you have on you.”

Nine smirked. “Glad I could be of service to you.”


	24. Hidden Diary

Entry 15,

It’s been a few days, but being a vampire now is so weird. The process was painful and I just vaguely remember passing out at the end. I don’t even remember going through it if I may be honest. Malkith said that I’m officially the very first human turned vampire. I couldn’t be any happier with this. I feel empowered if anything. My vision is far better at night. I can run so much faster than what I could. I can basically do things that no other human could ever dream of doing. I honestly can’t wait until the werewolves find out. Prove to them that I’m now stronger than what they thought I was. This is going to be too much fun.


	25. Hidden Diary

Entry 16,

It’s been awhile, but something extraordinary has happened. I can now control fire. Somewhat. Even though it puzzles the Ancients, I’m pretty sure this was a hidden talent my father had given to me. I mean if Jasmine can do the same things, then I guess I’m finally like my older sister. May be even stronger! I can’t wait to show and tell her that I’m no longer a weak link in our family line.


	26. Truth in the Past

Solic seemed to walk the streets with an eerie calmness. Citizens looked at him in awe as the group made their way back home. Others confused as they had never seen a man like him within the city before. Grievus seemed to notice the attention he was drawing and almost seemed jealous. Gabriel would occasionally glance at Solic to make sure he was adjusting to his surroundings well.

The group made it back home without further complications and were now rising to their floor on the elevator. Solic made slight glance at the strange machine but mostly paid no attention to it. The ride was quiet until Seth spoke up.

“Oh! Solic sir, or maybe highness. Jeez, I’m not good with titles.”

“You may call me Solic.”

“Ok then. Solic, there a few other things you may want to know. There are others here who are vampires.”

Solic slightly turned towards Seth, a somewhat disgusted look on his face.

“Vampires?”

The elevator doors opened again and the group took a few steps in.

The vampires in the room looked towards Solic.

“Did it work?” Ethan asked.

“Yes.” Gabriel replied stepping in front of Solic. “Everyone. This is Solic. Jasmine’s father as well as the last king of Arcina.”

“Why are there vampires in this city?” Solic growled.

“Exactly what I asked Jasmine when I found out.” Grievus mumbled receiving a nudge in his side from Knal.

“It’s a rather long story, but we saved them from a group of demons and now we’re saving them from Nezera.” Jagger explained.

“So, you’re telling me that we’re infested with them?”

“Um. No. Just them. They’re our friends. You seem to be uncomfortable.”

“Well, when your own daughter happens to be a vampire and has managed to successfully kill off our race with an army, you do begin to get uncomfortable.”

“No disrespect, your highness...” Demitri spoke up walking towards him. “but you sound an awful lot like Izahlo. Despite all of the wonderful things I’ve heard about you from Jasmine.” He stopped in front of him.

“You are close to her?”

Demitri chuckled a bit. “I was one of her closest friends. Way back before she built this city. She told me stories of how the wolves wanted to throw her in jail for what she had become. She was considered a danger to everyone.”

Solic furrowed his eyes. “Danger? I know my own daughter, she wasn’t a danger to anyone. She was still too young to even go beyond the castle grounds by herself.”

“Maybe you should have clarified that to Izahlo.”

Solic looked confused even more as he then turned back towards the others. No one seemed to want to look him in the eye.

“He doesn’t know what happened, does he.”

Zex sighed. “Well we just brought the man back to life. We were going to explain…. eventually.”

Solic shook his head a bit more. “What has happened since I’ve been gone?”

Seth cleared his throat. “After the fall of Arcina, your daughter was convicted of treason because she communicated with Nezera through a series of letters and also reopened a gate seal to go see her. Izahlo believed that this was some sort of plan to kill the entire royal family off because of you sending Nezera away.”

“Jasmine was only try to keep in touch with her sister. Even I knew that letters were being sent to her. I sent Nezera away for her own good.”

“Why?”

“I didn’t want her to feel insignificant in our community. She was born human so of course she wouldn’t be able to do the things that we’re used to doing every day. Not to mention the constant teasing she received for being dirty and barbaric. I tried my best to protect her, but in the end, I knew she belonged with her own kind.”

“Own kind?” Jagger questioned. “You say that as if she meant nothing to you.”

“She meant everything to me! All of them did. I even thought about changing her, but the risk of her dying at that age was far too great. My council, even my own father gave me a choice. Send her away to have a chance at a normal life or risk killing her myself trying to change her. Everything about all of them were perfect to me. You can’t possibly understand that, as a father, this decision broke me and my family.”

“Yeah, it did.” Seth began to speak up again. “After the flames from the attack blew out, Izahlo became the only one from the council to survive and he found the letters. Jasmine was accused of treason and jailed for about two years before a royal guard freed her.”

“A royal guard?”

“I think his name was Kilo or something?”

“Kio. The personal guard I had to watch over my daughters. He was young, but he had a good heart. What happened to him?”

“Killed for getting Jasmine out.”

Solic sighed before letting Seth continue.

“Jasmine ran. For nearly two millennia she walked the Earth so many times through just to escape Izahlo’s lineage. Each getting worse until eventually she met some who were willing to help her along the way. Gabriel being the first. Maybe a few other vampires and demons before Demitri then of course I ran into her. We made the bond. Jagger found us then we got caught by those two…” Seth pointed to K’nal and Grievus. “and we made a contract to serve in the military.”

Solic paced a bit. He was clearly starting to become uncomfortable as Seth wrapped up the short story. How could he let all of this happen to his family? To his own two children. He knew he needed to fix this immediately.

“Of course, more happened. Even before us. She wrote these diary entries so she wouldn’t lose herself too much. She keeps her letters and stories in the library of Melles.”

“The royal archives? It still stands?”

“Yes. I mean, she spent time building it back up, but most of the original books and scrolls are still in there.” Zex said, slightly shifting in his stance.

“Show me.”

Zex gripped his necklace and made a portal to the library. “She usually doesn’t let me have the keys to this place, but when she’s gone. I’m usually watching over it.”

The portal opened and Solic immediately walked into the area. He took in the sights as Zex passed him and began rummaging through the desk and eventually found a pieced together notebook that Jasmine had of her entries.

“This is only one of them. She writes a lot when she’s bored.”

Zex handed him the booklet and Solic quickly glanced through the many pages she wrote. After awhile, Solic closed the book and caught a glimpse of something familiar at the corner of is eye.

On top of the desk was a sword wrapped in a piece of clothing with a piece of jewelry laid on top of it.

Solic approached it and took the necklace in his hand.

“When they took Jasmine, that’s what they made her leave behind. Her necklace, her coat, and her sword.”

“The Kings blade.”

“What?”

“It’s what its actually called. Or even the Phoenix blade. Passed down from every ruler of Arcina. I could’ve sworn the blade broke when I first fought Nezera.”

“When we were let back into the valley, she found it buried deep underground. She then rebuilt it and has been using it ever since in your honor.”

Solic sighed before unsheathing the blade. Instantly, the blade caught fire and nearly enveloped Solic. After a quick look at the blade, the flames subsided and Solic sheathed it once more. He also took the necklace and put it on.

“If I’m going to have to challenge my daughter once more, I might as well fight fire with fire.”

Zex nodded in agreement before following Solic out of the library.


	27. Hidden Diary

Entry 17,

She ran away. I can’t believe she ran away from me. Everything that I worked on these past few months I did for her and she ran away screaming. Claiming I had become something other than her own sister. I became a vampire to prove my strength to my own family and she couldn’t even stand to be in my presence for one damn minute. It matters not. One of these days I will go back. Perhaps my so called father has finally corrupted Jasmine into believing I was nothing more than a stupid, barbaric animal. I thought she would appreciate how far I’ve come from what she knew me to be. I guessed wrong. No matter. It’s only a matter of time before I pay them a visit.


	28. One last time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been exactly a month, Yes!!! I have no more writers block!!!!

Nezera stood on the balcony watching over the abandoned city that seemed to come back to life after a few days. Everything was going well. Vampires had easily filled the city streets and were eager to claim whatever she had promised them. Demons seemed to wait as well wondering when the next move was.

She had never seen a more beautiful society. Vampires and demon side by side in coexistence. She became filled with delight as the thought of destroying Arcina passed her mind. Once it was destroyed and the werewolves were out of the way she could finally lead her army over the humans. What she had been waiting to do after all these centuries.

Nezera stretched a bit and left for a stroll. After walking down, the many steps and empty corridors she heard commotion coming from one of the many large halls in the temple.

“Judging that Nine is right, that would mean that the Gate to Arcina is here.”

Malkith pointed to a spot on the map with Nine nodding right beside him. Demons of all varieties stood around a large table with several different pieces of paper laid about.

“Now I’m sure the gate will be surrounded with whatever military men they can muster up. I’m going to need a full-on attack by ground. Any demon that can fly needs to head straight to the Gate and form a path. There’s a so-called guardian stationed there by the name of…what was his name again?”

“Marcus. He’s the one that will be holding the key to the gate. We find him we get the gate opened and Arcina is sure to fall.”

Nine started drawing something on the maps. “Now trust me when I say that as large as the city is it’s completely surrounded by the barrier. One way in, one way out.”

“Which gives us the advantage once we make it through their defenses. The wolves will have no where to hide, no where to run. It will be the perfect opportunity to finish them off once and for all. Now be mindful to stay out of Nezera’s line of fire unless you want to burn with the other wolves. She’s the one leading this army so we’re sure to win this battle.”

Malkith seemed to look at the doorway and look directly at Nezera.

“Once we end the battle there. The world is ours for the taking. You may do as you wish and live wherever you want. Victory is sure to be ours so go on and celebrate tonight.”

Cheers, applaud, grunts, and roars filled the room and Nezera continued onward. She decided that if this was the eve before her victory she might as well go pay the ancients a visit.

Upon going down the stairs to the dungeon she could overhear them rattling theirs chains and trying to decide on what to do.

“You can’t be serious brother. I will NOT let us end like this. You may still care for the girl, but this nonsense needs to stop.” Aliester said through his teeth. He seemed to be under distress.

“This is the only thing we can do.” Zephyr sighed.

“You two may want to stay down here and wait to be slaughtered like livestock, but I will not.”

She heard a couple of the chains rattle for a bit.

“What do you even plan to do if you escape? Surely this entire place is swarming with demons by now. Have you not heard the commotion outside? There’s a full-on army out there.” Viscard replied.

“I’d rather die trying to escape than wait another minute down here.”

Nezera heard one of the chains snap.

“AH-HA! I don’t know about you two, but I wouldn’t waste time sitting around down here.”

Nezera finally reached the bottom of the steps to see Aliester standing up unbinding himself.

“Leaving so soon?” She asked.

All three of them stared at her surprised. They didn’t seem to notice that she was near.

“Tsk. Tsk. Wow. And just before we destroy Arcina as well. I’m going to need my strength for tomorrow you know.”

Aliester backed away slowly unsure as to either charge her or try to avoid her. He was scared to make a move either way. He eventually hit the back wall as Nezera seemed to close in on him.

“Wait!” Viscard yelled.

Nezera stopped and looked in his direction.

“Use me instead. Spare him.”

Nezera cocked an eyebrow. “As much as I do appreciate the kind and caring gesture towards saving your brother, you’re not the one out of your chains right now. Besides, your time will come.” She continued to walk. “You just need to be patient.”

Aliester made a break for the entrance, but before he even managed to take a step past Nezera, she managed to grab a hold of his long grey hair and yank it backwards painfully. Aliester lost his balance fell onto his back with a thud as Nezera kept her tight grip in his hair.

“Did you honestly think that would work?”

“It was worth a shot.” He grunted in obvious pain.

Aliester tried pushing away from her, but Nezera didn’t move a muscle. Instead, she picked him back up by his hair and threw him against the wall. Before he could register where he was, Nezera lifted him up again and sank her fangs into his neck harshly. He struggled a bit but went lifeless as Nezera snapped his neck in one swift action.

Zephyr looked to her, wide eyed, as he noticed her eyes turning black. Her hands began growing claws and her ears seemed to stick out even more now than ever.

When she was done, the corpse dropped with a thud from her mouth and Nezera seemed to stay in some sort of trance. A growl seemed to escape her before her body molded back to it’s original form.

“Oh…” She said smiling and licking the blood from her lips, “I could get used to this.”

“You’re poisoning yourself. You’re not even behaving how a normal vampire would.”

“Well I am half werewolf. Perhaps that’s my inner beast finally awakening.”

“Listen to me Nezera..”

“SHUT UP! I’M DONE LISTENING TO YOU!”

Zephyr sighed and looked down.

“Every time I’ve ever had to listen to you, I got either hurt or betrayed. Well I’m done with it. I use to look up to you two so much. Damn the others.”

Zephyr looked back up at her voice crack a bit.

“You two were my favorites and yet when I needed you most, you betrayed me. Tried to kill me over something I KNOW is the best for our kind.”

“Nezera please, you’re thinking wrong-“

Nezera slapped him hard across the face.

“I SAID SHUT UP! Nothing you say will make me change my mind now. After we take down Arcina trust me when I say that I will be back for both you.”

“Just kill me now then.” Viscard whispered.

Nezera looked over to him and he seemed to stare back angrily.

“I don’t see why you’re toying with us this much when you can just end it right here and now.”

“In due time Viscard. In due time.”

Nezera began walking out the dungeons as she felt a slight uneasyness in her stomach again.

 _“Oh, just give up already.”_ She mentally told herself.

As she walked back up the stairs she ran into Malkith again.

“Oh! There you are. I assumed you went back to our rooms, but you weren’t there.”

“I just had to visit the ancients again.”

“Powering up a little before the big fight?”

“You know me so well. Is everything ready?”

“I’ve began positioning the demons to fight and the vampires are ready to take back their cities. If this should be a long battle, which I doubt it will be, the vampires will at least be out of the sunlight.”

“So, no vampires are to fight against Arcina?”

“Why have them fight over something that is soon to be non-existing? They already don’t believe that werewolves exist.”

“Really?”

“Indeed. Seems that the werewolves really did try to keep themselves out of history.”

“Well they’re about to be erased from it permanently tomorrow.”

“To tomorrow then?” Malkith raised her chin up to his face.

“To tomorrow.”

They both passionately kissed each other.


	29. Hidden Diary

Entry 18,

I’ve gotten better with controlling fire. It’s not as bad as I thought it would be. In fact, I’ve managed to use it to my advantage. With Malkith’s help of course. I’m so ready to start living on my own, yet the ancients still want to train me on the many things that I don’t know about the world. To be honest I don’t care. I already know about the humans and the demons. About how the werewolves are oh so secretive on their side of the earth. How not messing with them is the best chance we have a some sort of peace.

I call bullshit on that. Why do the wolves get everything to themselves and yet both vampires and demons must live in the shadows of humans? If anything, we might as well do what the wolves did and take over. It’s not like the humans are doing anything better than us. All they’re doing is causing wars with each other, costing us valuable resources in the process. I wonder why Zephyr and the others haven’t brought this issue up to the other demons. Have they not thought taking what is rightfully ours? Maybe I should talk with Malkith to see what’s up.


	30. Fight For Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been exactly a month so here's a new chapter!!!! This chapter is much longer than usual so enjoy!

Seth was the first to walk into the Valley before being followed by Gabriel, Solic, Zex, and Jagger. It was cold and wet from another winter storm that was passing through.

“They’re getting close. I hope you and your people are ready.” Gabriel said looking towards the mountains in the distance.

“As ready as we’ll ever be.” Seth replied with a nervous sigh.

“We’ll stay here and help protect the Gate Seal.” Jagger said, leaning back a little.

Zex nodded in agreement, ushering the others to go on ahead.

Gabriel immediately sensed something ahead of them and looked up. The others followed his gaze and saw a large mass of flying demons headed towards.

“So, it begins.” Solic whispered.

A large blast of fire in the distance pulled their attention towards the ground.

“She’s here. Follow the plan. Hopefully we can all get out of here alive.” Gabriel emitted a blue light and flew straight up into the mass of demons headed towards the seal.

“Fuck.” Seth grunted running towards the sounds of gunfire. Solic tried following, however, demons were already making it past the first group of soldiers put up to defend the Valley.

Nezera didn’t hold back as she walked further into the Valley, blasting fire in every direction. The very sight of the place made her even angrier. Demons ran past her heading towards the werewolves that dared to come close to them. Malkith walked calmly behind her. Casually searching the place for the wolf named Marcus.

“Perhaps he’s not as close to the entrance as we thought. You would think a general with his status would lead this army.” Malkith stated.

“You call this an army? They’re barely even trying. I bet they want to keep him alive for as long as possible.”

“Or they’re planning something.”

“Whatever the case, it’s futile. They can’t fight us off for long.”

The wind seemed to pick up as thunder roared through the sky. Nezera felt something close, but before she could react, lightning had split apart Malkith and Nezera far from one another.

Nezera stood up to encounter Seth covered in electricity, growling at her. Something internal hit her stomach hard and she couldn’t move for a few seconds.

“Jasmine! You have to fight your sister!”

“So, you know her? Well, it’ll be fun tearing you apart!”

Nezera charged Seth with fire in her hands, but he blocked each one of her hits with precision. Training with Jasmine in the past had its perks. He had become vaguely oblivious to the fire.

Nezera huffed and managed to push him back a bit before feeling the pain in her gut again.

“Jasmine please- “

Nezera caught him off guard and punched him right across the jaw. Seth staggered back a moment before looking back at Nezera.

“You have some resilience in you. I could use a half-demon like you.”

Seth spit out some of the blood that was now forming in his mouth.

“Let’s see if you can handle more.”

Meanwhile, Jagger and Z were slightly out of breath. Some of the flying demons made it past the gunfire and Gabriel. They also encountered a few of the larger ground demons who made it past their comrades.

“Fuck!” Zex yelled as he got scratched by a demon from behind. Jagger noticed and easily stabbed it with some ice he had formed.

“You ok?”

“I’ll be fine.”

A sudden noise in front of them caught their attention. Zex’s eyes went wide with anger, but he looked to Jagger as well.

“I thought you killed him!?”

“How do you think I feel?” Jagger whispered.

Nine chuckled in front of them. “It takes a lot more than a little salt to kill me.” Black ooze started to form in his mouth. It fell down his chest and seemed to mold into his body like armor.

 Zex growled with red eyes as he felt his spine moving. Wings began to form from his back as the same black liquid engulfed part of his right arm.

“I’ve got him. You worry about the others.” Zex said, looking to Jagger.

Nine lunged towards them both, but was lifted at the last moment by Zex. He managed to carry him a good distance away before Nine bit into his arm, making him loose his grip. Zex felt anger as dived them both straight into the earth with a thud.

The impact managed to push Nine away from Z, allowing him to recover.

“I guess I have to finish you off myself.” Zex sighed, cracking his knuckles.

“You never could, what makes you think you can now?”

“Trust me. I’m a lot stronger now.”

Nine chuckled then lunged at Z who dodged him easily. He beat his wings a couple of times, making Nine cover his eyes a bit. Z saw this as his chance and pulled out his dagger. He managed to get close enough and jabbed him right in the chest.

Nine spit up some more blood as Z then twisted it deeper into his chest. Nine staggered a bit, but kicked Zex away from him.

Nine was barely able to pull the dagger out before he was stabbed again in the back. He coughed up more blood and staggered down to the ground.

“Didn’t you used to brag about beating me in the arena? Do you even remember that?” Zex paced around a struggling Nine. Unsure as to whether or not it was actually him. Zex notice that he didn’t put up much of an effort to fight against him this time.

“How could I not? I remember you crying a lot like a baby when they would drag you away for losing to me.”

“I can’t believe you sided with them.”

“I can’t believe you’re on their team. After everything we’ve been through.” Nine grunted and began to slowly claw at the dagger in his back. Hissing in the process.

“We’ve been through hell. Beaten, whipped, caged, and experimented on just because a demon wanted his brother back.”

“But will you deny that they didn’t give us meaning? Power to our lives? If they would have left you human back then, you would’ve been long dead by now. Without them, you wouldn’t be where you are now.”

“Without them, I would’ve had a normal life. Not this one where I constantly have to question myself and if I’m even safe to the general public.”

Nine finally managed to drag the dagger out of his back and stand.

“Then you’ve always been as weak as they said you were.”

Nine charged Zex again, colliding with his chest and trying to push one of his own daggers into him. Zex was suddenly overwhelmed and fell backwards onto his back. Nine still tried to push the dagger into Z’s chest put the attack came to a standstill.

Zex grunted against him and tried using his wings to push himself up and away. Nine used most of his weight to push further down onto Zex, making him fall back down.

In one move, Zex used his tail to slash Nine across the face. The attack blinded him for a second. Enough for Zex to push himself up and away from Nine.

Nine wiped off the black blood across his face. He breathed in again and stumbled back a bit. Zex knew something was off about him, but he couldn’t pin point what it was.

 “Come on. You can do better than that.” Nine coughed, more blood oozing out.

“Somethings wrong with you.”

“Really? I’ve never noticed. I’m surprised you even care.” Nine laughed.

“I’m watching someone who used to be my only friend, my brother, choke on his own blood for an unknown reason.”

Nine smiled. “You haven’t called me brother in a long time.”

“It’s been a long time.”

Nine smiled again. “I’m pretty sure I didn’t come all this way just to talk to you.”

“You’re in no condition to fight. I’m honoring that.”

“Am I now?”

Nine ran towards Zex again both hands swinging at him with knives. Zex dodged each attack easily. He took note of the fact that Nine was not only moving slowly, but getting extremely tired.

Zex dodged another attack before quickly moving behind Nine and flipping him backwards onto his back. Nine gasped for air and coughed up more blood. Zex slowly walked around Nine observing his skin that had turned black. He recognized what was happening to him almost instantly.

“You tried to summon them again. Didn’t you?”

“It’s our purpose to, isn’t it? Besides, didn’t you feel all that power in your veins? How do you expect me to participate in this war with my power alone?”

“Even I know, that if you’re not fit for a possession, it’ll destroy you from the inside out.”

“It was worth a shot.”

Zex felt bad for his old friend. He knew he wasn’t supposed to, but after what they’ve been through, he couldn’t help but feel sorry for him.”

“Don’t give me that face.” Nine huffed, trying to stand once again.

“What?”

“That face. You always made that stupid face whenever I was injured.”

“It was because I cared about you.”

“That’s where your weakness lies. You’re almost as bad as Jasmine was. Caring about things that she had no business about. So sentimental” Nine growled as he lifted himself off the ground again.

Zex clenched his fists. “Jasmine cared about the lives of others- “

“And look where it got her! Trapped within her own body, forced to watch the world burn as her sister wreaks havoc on it. It seems to be a common trait amongst you…..guardians.”

Zex growled at him.

“Well it doesn’t matter anyway. You guardians won’t live long enough to see the destruction she’ll cause.”

Zex was about to speak, but was cut off when Nine stabbed him from behind. He expected an attack like that, but was still caught off guard by the force. Zex staggered forward and fell as Nine pushed Zex to the ground, swing a knife across his face several times.

A sudden force from behind Nine pulled him back and it took Zex a few seconds to wipe the blood from his face and realize what had happened.

Gabriel had pulled Nine back and stabbed him with sword of his own. The wound it inflicted seemed to burn deep into his skin and turn it into ash.

“You looked like you needed help.” Gabriel stated.

“I didn’t, but. Thanks.”

Gabriel flew off once again and Zex turned to head back to the Gate Seal.

“You can’t defeat her.” Nine coughed, gasping for air as more blood coming up.

“We still have to try.”

“You can’t save everyone Z. Even I can tell that she’s too………powerful for you.”

Zex looked back at the remainder of Nine. He was already dead, but his body was still burning.

“I know.” Zex sighed again before flying to find Jagger.

 

Seth was thrown back several feet. He was getting tired. At this rate, Nezera would soon overpower him. He took the time to catch his breath as Nezera slowly approached him.

“Let me explain this to you once more. Jasmine isn’t here. She’s not coming back. You wolves might as well give up now and turn over the one you call Marcus.”

“You know of him?”

“We know we need him to open the Gate Seal. I’m sure with him being a guardian he’s out here fighting somewhere. So let me say this. You turn him over, and I just might keep you as a pet. You’re too useful for me to just up and kill you.”

Seth growled before using the storm to grow in size. Nezera was somewhat surprised of his power and took a few steps back in caution.

Seth had finished transforming into a large wolf with three tails and roared at her.

Nezera chuckled. “You think you can intimidate me in that form? I think you keep forgetting that even though I am a vampire, Jasmine was a werewolf.”

Nezera enveloped herself in fire before pouncing onto Seth in her Hexenwolf form. The wolf was all black with red eyes. It’s mane and paws were covered in fire. Seth shook his head a bit, pushing out from under Nezera.

They struggled to overpower each other. Nezera bit deep into his neck and Seth whined out in pain. She dragged him down to the ground and managed to rip a good amount of flesh from his neck. The attack forced Seth back into his normal and he tried to crawl away from her. Blood was streaming down his neck and his body was trying desperately to heal itself.

Nezera growled and stepped over Seth, making sure to pin him to the ground. She dragged her claws over his back and deeply burned the skin on his back. Seth screamed out in pain. Tears streaming from his eyes.

_“Maybe I can keep you as my own personal pet. It would keep Jasmine in check, I know that for sure.”_

Nezera was so fixated with tormenting Seth that she had completely ignored the constant unsettlement in her stomach and the person quickly approaching her from behind.

“Neicomé.”

 The voice seemed to still time itself as Nezera slowly lifted off Seth and turned her attention towards the all too familiar person.


	31. Hidden Diary

Entry 19,

Apparently Malkith has been trying to get the Ancients to take over for quite some time. A lot of demons agree with me as well. I think instead of waiting for the Ancients to realize that we need to take over, I’ll do it myself. They’ve been in charge for far too long if they think that standing by and doing nothing will get us anywhere. I’m going to try to write to Jasmine again. Maybe warn her to stay the hell out of my way when we attack them soon. As much as I hate the werewolves, she’s probably the only exception to the rule. She doesn’t deserve to suffer since she’s treated me with nothing but kindness since the beginning. I feel sorry for having to do this to her, but this is something she’s going to have to get over in later years. Maybe when she gets older she’ll understand what I’m trying to do for my kind.


	32. Hidden Diary

Entry 20,

It’s been a few weeks, but I’ve finally planned out a full scale attack. I’m going to leave with Malkith tomorrow to start. Jasmine hasn’t replied to the letter. I honestly don’t even know if she received it. I really need her to open up the Gate Seal in order for Arcina to fall. But she has time. Arcina is our last stop so the wolves will have nowhere else to run.


	33. Family Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still trying with monthly updates. Largest chapter so far.

Solic watched on as Nezera faced him. He wasn’t all that surprised to see her, however, he couldn’t believe that she had possessed her own sister. It had been so long since he saw either of them and he could sense the heat of Nezera’s hatred from where he stood.

Nezera didn’t move an inch. She was frozen on the spot. Shocked to him. She took note of the pain in her stomach that had completely disappeared. Another issue to deal with at a later time.

“I don’t go by that name anymore.”

“Why not? It is your birth name.”

“You mean my slave name. The one that you and your people called me?”

“The one that I and your mother, gave to you.”

Nezera growled and turned her full attention on him. She could feel the pain coming back to her.

Seth took the time to crawl away as quietly as he could. If he could heal, he could get back in the fight and help Solic if he needed it.

“You are not father.”

“Maybe you think so. But to me you’re still me daughter. Both of you.” Solic took a step forwards.

Nezera growled again. Her flames, nearly engulfing her wolf form.

Solic raised his hands up.

“Jasmine. I hope you can hear me. I know you’re scared of her, but you have to fight this.”

Nezera charged at him and Solic flew up in record time. His wings shone a bright orange. He pulled out the phoenix blade and pointed it towards them both.

“Jasmine please, you have to fight her, or they will take over Arcina. Your home. Just like they did all those centuries ago.”

Nezera snorted and shook her mane before changing back to her normal form. Her head started throbbing. Much worse than the pain in her stomach.

From his view behind the tree line, Seth could sense that Jasmine was near. It was faint, but it was better than nothing. Whatever Solic was doing, it was working but he needed to break them further if their plan was going to work.

 Seth walked along, but soon noticed someone else approaching them both.

Malkith.

Seth felt rage fuel him since he was the one responsible in the first place, but was still too injured to just charge into another fight. Anymore damage and he could end up passing out or worse.

 Dead.

 Seth shook his head. He would rather die fighting to bring Jasmine back than hide like a coward. He shifted once more. Reopening some of his wounds further as they had just now started to close.

He charged out again as quickly as he could and managed to catch Malkith off guard. He threw him back several feet away from them both and kept up the attack to drag him further away from them.

Nezera took notice of this and was about to go after Seth, but was blocked by Solic.

“Fine then old man. I took you down once. It won’t be that hard to do it again.”

Nezera flew up and clashed with Solic’s sword. Their fight was like a dance. Nezera would use most of her strength to try and throw him off balance. Solic would block each and every attempt.

Seth managed to drag Malkith a significant distance away before Malkith cut into his snout. Making Seth drop him instantly.  Seth whined and shook his head out of shock, before a pair of arms managed to wrap around his neck.

Malkith began squeezing tightly.

“Why don’t you be a good boy for me and go to bed, huh?”

Seth was losing air rather quickly and he felt the other wound on his neck reopening. The pain nearly sent him into shock and he decided to crush Malkith with all his weight to make him let go.

Seth felt his grip loosen a bit as he rolled around trying desperately to get Malkith off of him.

Malkith used his position to throw Seth into a tree. The pain of his opened wounds hitting the hard surface made him change back instantly.

Seth groaned out in pain.

“What’s the point in fighting back when you know we’re going to win. Just because Gabriel brought Solic back to life, doesn’t mean that you’ve even got a chance at winning. Nezera will just kill him again.”

Seth tried sitting up to catch his breathe. He was surprised Malkith even knew Gabriel was with them.

 “You….knew about Gabriel?”

“Tch, who do you think shot him down in the first place?”

Seth winced as he tried to move. He was in pain, but knew he needed to keep him occupied.

There was a loud thunderous sound coming from the forest. Both of them looked up to see Solic and Nezera still fighting it out. The sound of them clashing together echoed out in every direction.

Malkith took a few steps towards Seth.

“It’s a shame. For you. I could’ve used someone like you. You’re the last decent nine tails I’ve seen in a long time. I could’ve used powers like yours within my ranks.”

Malkith took out a blade and held it across Seth’s neck.

Seth felt his time ending as Malkith dug the blade deeper.

Gabriel clashed with Malkith before he could do anymore damage. Seth caught his breath as he felt something warm wrap around his neck and course through his body. Healing him.

Malktih took a few steps back.

“You’re gonna have to go through me to get to him.”

Malkith huffed as Gabriel held up his sword.

“Fine by me.”

 

Nezera finally managed to strike down Solic. He crashed into the ground hard. The impact winding him.

“Did you actually think that you could over power me? I’ve gotten stronger.”

Nezera punched him hard across the face. Solic was barely able to lift himself off the ground.

“Jasmine. Please.”

Nezera lifted him up and threw him into the ground again, knocking the blade from his hand.

“She’s not going to save you. She couldn’t even do it the first time.”

“She could try.”

Nezera growled and slammed him into the ground again.

“She’s too scared to try.”

Nezera let him go and reached for the blade next to him. She observed the blade a bit.

“Doesn’t this bring back memories?” She smiled.

Solic winced a bit. He remembered everything.

 The pain. The flames. Trying to calm Jasmine in his last moments as he coughed up blood. No doubt leaving a scaring mental image on the girl.

Nezera pointed the blade towards Solic. He could feel the shame in him rising. Arcina was going to fall once again at the hands of his youngest daughter. He had failed his people. Again.

“This time, I’m going to make sure you stay dead.”

Nezera swung the sword forward and Solic closed his eyes as he embraced death once again.

 

Yet, he didn’t feel pain.

His eyes were still closed as he waited to feel it. Maybe the body went through some sort of shock.

_“Father….”_

Solic immediately opened his eyes and looked up.

The sword had just barely stopped in front of him. Nezera’s body was shaking yet one of her eyes had turned blue.

He recognized those eyes.

“Jasmine.” He sighed in relief.

“I’m so sorry.” She cried, dropping the blade.

“No. You’re fine. It’s ok.”

“No. It’s no-” Jasmine paused for a few seconds before blue flame engulfed her and she screamed in agony. Her voice splitting.

_“ **No!** Get away! Get out of me! **You need to leave**! **Go back to sleep you ungreatful** -“_

Solic covered his ears. The sound of her screaming in pain was almost too much for him to bare.

_“Leave me be! This is my body! **Why don’t you be a good sister and let go!** No! **Go back to sleep!** Get out of my head! **This is my body too!”**_

Solic took the time to reach for the blade she had dropped.

“Jasmine. That being inside of you is no longer your sister!”

She turned around. Her face full of rage. “ ** _YOU STAY OUT OF THIS OLD MAN!_** _DON’T YOU DARE TALK TO HIM LIKE THAT! HE’S OUR FATHER! **HE WAS NEVER MINE!**_ ”

She screamed out in pain again. More flames of blue and red engulfing her.

Gabriel could hear Jasmine again as he pinned Malkith against a tree. He needed to get there before Nezera had a chance to take over again.

“Seth! Help me!”

Seth had healed a good amount before he changed back into a hexen wolf and kept a tight hold on Malkith’s shoulder. Gabriel flew off in a hurry.

“NO!” Malkith growled in anger, desperately clawing at Seth’s snout to make him let go.

“Jasmine! Look at me” Solic whispered.

They both turned back around except Jasmine seemed to look more like herself.

“You can do this! You can beat her.” Solic was just trying to get them both to turn to him. He could see Gabriel closing in on them.

“I’m so scared.” She barely muttered out.

“It’s ok. You’re ok. Just look at me You’re gonna be fine.”

Her flames died down and Gabriel arrived just in time to strike her from behind. His sword sending them both into shock as she started to cough up blood.

“Gabriel!” Solic yelled in anger.

“Trust me!” He yelled back letting them both fall to the ground.

Gabriel kneeled down beside her head and touched it gently with his thumb.

“ **No! Get off of me! _”_** Nezera tried reaching up to grab his throat with flamed hands, but Jasmine took control again and stopped it midway.

Gabriel then plunged his hand into her gut forcefully.

They both screamed in pain before the flames died completely and their eyes closed.


	34. Hidden Diary

Entry 21,

It’s been half of week and already three of the kingdoms have fallen. At this point, Arcina is the only one remaining. Jasmine has yet to reply, but I have a feeling that she’s going to show up any day now. It’s just a matter of time. Malkith and I honestly can’t wait to get this done. I hear that the Ancients are angry that I have taken this route, yet they haven’t done anything to stop me. I wonder how the demons will react once I return home. The fact that I took matters into my hands and advanced us further than the ancients ever have.


	35. Hidden Diary

Entry 22,

She opened the portal. Now all I need to do is to get organized. Arcina is much bigger than the other kingdoms. Not to mention my so-called father controls fire as well. It’ll be hard trying to overpower him. I’m keeping Jasmine locked up on this side of the portal. Better for her to stay out of my way than anything. I don’t want to harm her all that much. It’s the least I can do, I mean I am sparing her life.


	36. Getting over it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who has only one final and has gotten back into writing!!!!!!!!! Here's an update with two chapters this time.

Gabriel sighed in relief as Solic looked on confused.

“I managed to separate them and send Nezera back into eternal slumber. My seal should keep her at bay. For now.” Gabrriel slowly removed his hand and sealed up the gash he had made.

“For now? What do you mean for now?”

“Malktih has the ability to pull her back out. I don’t know what spell he used or if he has the ability to perform it, but if my seal breaks again, she can return.”

Solic sighed looking at her daughter’s peaceful expression. He took note of her hair. It was currently black, but he could see her roots turning grey.

Seth’s sudden scream caught their attention.

“Oh no.” Gabriel muttered. He flew off again catching the view of Seth being pummeled by several different demons. Malkith was nowhere in sight.

Gabriel flew down and eliminated each demon one by one. Eventually freeing him.

“Where did Malkith go?” Gabriel asked leaning over Seth checking his injuries.

“He called these demons over here and left. I tried fighting them off, but you only healed me by so much-“

“Yeah. I know. I’m sorry.”

“Is she……ok?”

“She’s gonna be fine. She’s asleep and she might be for a while, but she’s ok.”

Gabriel lifted Seth up to his feet and he winced in pain. They both walked back to the clearing where Solic was carefully cradling Jasmine in his arms. Seth looked down at her and sighed.

It was finally over. Even though Malkith had escaped, he was just glad that Jasmine was back home.

Gabriel looked up into the sky and noticed the demons moving away from the Gate Seal.

“They’re retreating.” He murmured.

Seth followed his gaze and nodded in approval.

Without Nezera in their ranks, the demons were severely overpowered by the wolves with an angel on their side. 

Seth winced again and Gabriel took note of his discomfort.

“If they’re retreating then this is the perfect time to render this a victory. We need to get you all back into the city.”

Solic nodded and headed for the Gate Seal, Gabriel following close behind.

 

 The guardians returned to the city and the chaos from the fight died down as well.

It had begun to snow again. Less intense than the storm that blew over the last time.

Solic gently laid Jasmine down on her bed. Seth watched on and winced a bit in pain.

Gabriel gently laid a hand on his shoulder.

“Perhaps you should check yourself into the hospital. She’s not going anywhere.”

“I know, but I just…..I can’t shake this feeling off. You know?”

Solic looked towards Seth then towards the mark on his arm.

“You’re bonded to her. It’s natural to feel concerned for her. You two are practically tied to each other. However, you should listen to Gabriel. We all need to get checked out.”

Seth sighed before nodding in agreement.

“I guess.” He huffed before turning away and limping towards the elevator. Gabriel was watching him closely as was Solic before they all descended down in the elevator.

Jagger carefully examined Zex from top to bottom making sure that his wings didn’t do any more damage to his back.

“They seemed to have went back in more smoothly than last time. Nothing out of the ordinary.”

“That’s good.” Zex sighed as he began to stretch. Relaxing a bit more on the bed he was on.

He breathed in deeply before turning back towards Jagger.

“Do you think Jasmine’s going to be all right?”

“I’m not sure. She didn’t suffer that many physical injuries, but as far as her mental state, I can’t really be the judge of that.”

Zex nodded back in agreement.

“She’s been trapped with her sister for what, a little over half a month now? That’s still a hell of a lot of time to be imprisoned in your own body. I don’t even want to think about the other things she might have witnessed while being trapped.”

Zex hummed in agreement.

A knock on the door caught their attention before Solic, Seth, and Gabriel walked in.

Jagger chuckled a bit. “Ah. Seth. It’s about time you finally came down here. I was beginning to think you would’ve kept your wounds open and stayed near Jasmine. Again.”

“ I was thinking about it.” Seth sighed before sitting right next to Zex on the bed.

“Stubborn as always.”

Jagger walked over and examined the wounds on his chest and neck. He was covered in varying bruises and a mix of different cuts and scrapes.

“Hmm. Your bruises seems to have already started healing. Along with the cuts too. Nothing a little medical crème can’t fix to speed up the process.”

Jagger walked around to view his back and gasped.

“Is it that bad?” Seth questioned.

“I’m not sure.” Jagger reached and gently touched his back making Seth flinch again.

“It’s still tender. I’m going to be honest with you and say that this will scar. However, I’ve never seen your body heal like this…”

“It was my doing.” Gabriel added. “I tried my best healing him when he went up against Malkith.”

“You can heal? Well, obviously. But like this?”

“Somewhat. I did what I could with the time that I had.”

“Incredible.” Jagger whispered before touching Seth’s back again. This time leaving his palm in the dead center.

“What does it look like?” Seth asked with a shaky voice. He could feel Jagger pulling on his senses trying to heal him faster.

“The wound itself is closed up, but underneath the scars, is still ripped and open flesh. This may take you a few weeks to fully recover. The fact that you’re still strong enough to stand and endure all of this is incredible.”

“Well. You know me.”

Jagger lifted his hand and immediately went to the medical cabinets for supplies. Grabbing what he needed, he focused all of his attention on wrapping up Seth in a mixture of crème, gauze, bandages, and tape.

During this time Gabriel turned to Solic and observed him closely.

“How do you feel? No major injuries hopefully?” He took note of the few bruises that had begun forming on his face, but nothing more.

“I should be fine although Nezera did knock me down hard on my back. It might of bruised up a bit.”

“Hmm. Nothing Jagger can’t wrap up I assume?” He looked back to Jagger who was holding a thumbs up with a roll of tape in his mouth.

He turned back to Solic. “And how is Marcus?”

“To tell you the truth I know he’s here, but I can’t really feel him. He might’ve stirred a bit while fighting Nezera, but that was all.”

“Good. He stayed asleep. I put a seal between you two just in case things got dire, but it seemed to hold.”

Zex looked over to Gabriel. A bit puzzled.

“So, you can place a seal on anybody?”

“If needed be, then yes.”

“So, you can just up and do that to as many people as you want?”

“Well not exactly. Every seal an angel places bounds them to the carrier. It also takes a significant amount of energy too. Of course, it depends on the type of seal as well. Like a body or a soul one.”

“Does each one have the same purpose?”

“No. Consider mine with Jasmine’s. Hers is a soul seal. Keeps Nezera asleep and it works like a tracking beacon, so I can effectively reach out to her if needed be. But seals to say, the body, can be used like a ward. Keeping demons at bay and preventing possession. Or even for healing. Guardian angels mostly have the power to do those.”

“You angels are complicated. I’m just going to take a guess and say there’s different types just like they’re different demons too?”

“Yes. Many different types. Even higher up on the scale than me.”

“Hmm.” Zex pondered for a moment, rubbing his chin a bit.

“Is there an issue?”

“Slightly. How do we know if after all this is done, some of your kind won’t start coming after us?”

This question even made Jagger stop his work as they all faced him.

“You have my word that they won’t come. It takes a lot to get the attention of other Archangels and beyond. From what your military has been doing already for the world, exterminating rouge demons, it lifts a weight off of our shoulders. Now perhaps they may come just to be sure that Jasmine is restored, but with her ability to see us, again, they may not bother you.”

Everyone seemed to give a sigh of relief and Jagger finished wrapping Seth’s back.

“There we go. All patched up.”

Jagger stood up and put all the on the counter. He rummaged through the cabinets again and pulled out a pill bottle and a small baggie.

“Take two of these every couple of hours for the pain. We have some of these at home if you run out.”

Jagger packed the small bag with nearly a dozen before placing the pill bottle back into the cabinet. He then handed the baggie to Seth before moving on towards Solic to help him with any bruising.

After fumbling the bag around a bit, Seth felt a huge weight lift off his chest and he was finally able to relax his entire body.

He fell backwards on the bed, nearly crashing into Zex, before closing his eyes to rest a bit.


	37. Hidden Diary: Last known entry

Entry 23,

I can’t believe I actually did it! They’re all gone! The plan was so successful. I still can’t believe the look on my fathers face when he saw me. To be honest, I expected him to kneel and ask me to spare his life. But he wasn’t even surprised. Just so ashamed. I didn’t need him judging me. I didn’t need none of his pity. It’s a good thing mother didn’t put up much of a fight. Father was much tougher than she could ever be.

Speaking of family, Jasmine escaped. I tried coming back to the cell I placed her in and she just burned right through the bars. I have no idea as to where she might have run off too. She doesn’t even know this city all too well. I’m having some of the demons look for her. She has to turn up sooner or later.


	38. Damaged

Seth was roused awake by a commotion coming from outside the room. It took him a moment to actually focus on what was happening just behind the door.

Yelling. Someone was yelling.

Grievus.

He groaned a bit and shifted to sit up in the bed. He took the time to observe that he was still in the medical room, but everyone had left.

A thud made him snap his attention back to the door. He hurriedly got up and made his way over to the door. He nearly crashed into K’nal who was also about to enter the room.

“Seth…Didn’t mean to disturb your rest.”

“What going on out there?”

“It’s my brother, he’s trying to get to Jasmine. “

“Seth!” Zex yelled from down the hall and K’nal opened the door to let Seth pass.

“I can’t ever get a break, can I?”

“Well, I was trying to let you sleep.”

“What’s this about Grievus?”

“I hacked into the buildings mainframe and rerouted its connection. I knew Grievus was going to try to get to Jasmine without our permission. He can’t even get into the building without letting me know anyway.”

“Smart. But against protocol Zex.” K’nal added, walking towards the exit.

“Everything’s against protocol with us.”

“Where’s Jagger? Solic? Gabriel?”

“I know Gabriel and Solic went back to check on Jasmine. Right after you fell asleep.”

“How long was I asleep?”

“Couple of hours. Jagger knew you needed rest, so he left me to watch you as he went around checking up on other injured soldiers pulled from behind the gate.”

They exited the building and began walking back home.

Seth let his mind wonder and realized that there must’ve been plenty of others who had suffered injuries. Probably even worse than his were during the battle.

The number, however, was near impossible to tell. There were plenty of them left to fight, but he knew that their numbers had decreased drastically after what Nezera did to the other bases.

Even with their great numbers, most people in Arcina were ordinary citizens. It was going to take them a while before they could rebuild the bases and get back to where they were in the world.

“Hey.” Zex whispered and nudged his arm a little. “We’re going to be fine. They’re going to be fine. Trust in your comrades. We’ll be fine.”

Seth nodded and went back to thinking for the remainder of the walk.

Jagger was pacing back and forth in the lobby. Furious with the fact that Grievus tried on many occasions to enter the building. Not that he could do anything anyway. Zex had the entire building shut down to the point to where he couldn’t even leave through the front doors of the lobby.

He stopped for a quick moment and stared out the front doors. A group of soldiers were starting to group up right across the street. Tasked to be there by Grievus most likely.

Jagger rolled his eyes and paced some more.

Solic watched him. Concerned.

“Does this always happen? Having to guard yourselves from the military?”

“Sadly. Yes.”

“Why?”

“Grievus thinks that we, as guardians, are too dangerous for the city to handle. Especially Jasmine.”

“Why would you be considered dangerous for the city? You’re guardians. Just as I used to be. You protect werewolves when needed and yet they don’t trust you?”

Jagger stopped pacing and sighed as he looked towards Solic.

“Things have changed since you’ve been gone. Especially regarding Jasmine. There’s still a uh…..stigma regarding her. Although people want to believe she’s good. The military has been a huge influence on the community ever since Arcina fell. People still fear her. And then with us, we practically grew up with the girl. Hell, I raised her since she was pup. She didn’t trust anyone when she came to me.”

Solic squinted at him a bit. Unsure.

“Raised her? You?”

“Well, from when I first found her, er, them actually. Because of her predicament, Jasmine didn’t really start aging until after she felt comfortable around people. She did research on herself as to why she stayed young during her entire exile, but suddenly went through a growth spurt after being around me, Z, and Seth for a hundred years.”

“Hmm.”

“Yeah. But I mostly raised the other two. I was the oldest and I was expected to watch over them when the military took us in.”

“What happened with Seth?”

“His story is…..complicated. His father was tasked to hunt down demons. He fell in love with one. The military banished him. Soon Seth’s brother was born.”

“Brother?”

“Yeah. He had an older brother. I never met the guy, but from what Seth tells me, he didn’t deserve to die the way they did.”

“How?”

“A demon came after his family for revenge and left him alive for a long game of cat and mouse. Seth doesn’t really like to talk about his family much. As you can see, it brings up some bad memories.”

“What of the other one?”

“Z? His story is worse. He used to be human. Demons went through this period in history of experimenting on humans. Adults and children. His parents were killed so it was just him and his younger sister. When they escaped, they both became half-demons, half-werewolves, but they were still just kids.”

Solic nodded in agreement. He didn’t like the direction the world had took after he left. He could now see and feel the pain the guardians had went through.

“What of you, Jagger?”

“Hmm?”

“Your story.”

“Huh. Mine isn’t as painful, but I used to be human. Once upon a time.” He laughed a bit and looked at Solic’s concerned expression. “I’m originally from Unedrit. Born in Borgrad off the coast. My father wasn’t really the best. Especially after my mother died. Gave the man my upmost respect, but I could tell he didn’t want anything to do with me. When I turned 15, I went out in the forest to pay respect on my mother’s grave. Just to get away from his drunken yelling. That night, I ran into this cloaked man and he dropped this amulet.” Jagger held onto the one around his neck. “I didn’t know what it was for, but before I could even call for him, this pack of wolves came out of nowhere.”

“Snow wolves?”

“Yes, but I didn’t know that at the time. They took one look at the amulet and charged right after me. I ended up cornered on a cliffside. Before I could even do anything, one bit into my leg and I instantly fell back into the waters below.”

Jagger saw that Solic’s brow furrowed, but when he didn’t add a comment he continued.

“I originally thought that I was dead or at least suffering from a bad dream. When I came to I was underwater. It was a weird experience, but I had somehow survived. I surfaced and instantly noticed that I wasn’t even near Borgrad anymore. I drifted to another island entirely. Still in Unedrit, but several days, if not weeks away from home by boat. I was stranded.”

“Snow wolves do have a strange affiliation with water. Almost the same with Hexen wolves and fire. Perhaps the change happened quickly, and your body protected itself.”

“Possibly. I took one look at my reflection and didn’t even see the same me. My hair had turned white. I sprouted these ears and this tail. I knew I couldn’t return home. I didn’t even know what I had become. So, I just waited. No way to get home. No way I could even be accepted back. I figured I was better off on my own. After a while, I ran into Jasmine and Seth. Well, they ran into me of course.”

“Both of them? Together?”

“Yes. They were traveling together and I found it interesting that Jasmine could control both fire and water. Not to mention the others were after their bounty reward. I had to do something.”

“You did the right thing and I appreciate that.” Solic walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. “Thank you for taking care of her.”

“No need to thank me, your majesty. I was just doing what felt to be the right thing to do.”

Solic nodded in agreement as Zex, K’nal, and Seth walked past the lobby doors.

“Seth. I hope Grievus didn’t disturb you and your rest.” Jagger stated looking towards him.

“He did.” Seth yawned. “I’m too exhausted for this.”

“Go lay back down. You can go join Gabriel in watching Jasmine if you want. Or even talk to Ethan and the others. They’re just as stuck here as you are.”

Seth rolled his eyes but agreed as he walked past them towards the elevators.

“How long has that group been out there?” K’nal asked looking at Jagger before turning to look at the even larger number of troops outside.

“They started almost right after you left. At this rate, I wouldn’t be surprised if your brother was planning on surrounding the building.”

“If he’s trying to keep this away from the public, he won’t”

“This is still your brother we’re talking about.” Zex added.

“I know. I know. “ K’nal took a deep breath and sighed. “Damn him. Why did I ever let it get this far?”

“Hey. Don’t beat yourself up just yet. We got more than enough issues on our hands.”

K’nal was about to comment before all four of them faced the doors to the sudden noise of vehicles stopping in front of the building.

“Speak of the devil.” Zex mumbled

They all looked at each other and proceeded to call an elevator up.

When they exited they saw that Seth and Gabriel was already outside on the patio. Demitri was pacing around in the dining area until he noticed the group.

“Jeez. What’s going on with the group out there?”

“Grievus is trying to make us come out of the building.” Zex grunted in annoyance. “How are the others?”

“We were sleeping until we heard that commotion earlier. Ethan wanted me to check to make sure everything is all right.”

“We’re not. Trust me.” K’nal added, heading for the patio. The group followed after him and gathered together by the railing to look down at the military blockade that had formed below.

Grievus was standing at the front gesturing towards the lobby doors to a few other soldiers. It wasn’t until someone else had notified him of their presence that he bothered to look up at them.

Solic look towards the guardians and instantly noticed the distrust on their faces. He decided to watch and see how this transaction was about to go.

Someone handed Grievus a megaphone.

_“Guardians, this is a level 5 violation and you know it. You can’t keep us locked out of this building forever. I suggest you open these doors before the general public gets a word on what you’re doing against the community.”_

Zex tsked back in annoyance and yelled back.

“Against the community? Really? Everything we’ve ever done was for the community and you have the nerve to threaten us by barging into our space without permission! We don’t give a damn about what you do, but we’re not letting you set one foot into the building!”

_“You three are harboring a potential threat. Several of them since you brought those vampires back into the city when I said NOT to.”_

Seth growled this time.

“Her name is Jasmine, Grievus. She’s not a threat to anybody. As for the vampires, if we hadn’t let them back in Nezera would have killed them for sure and gave away our location MUCH faster than she did with Nine.”

_“As if we didn’t just see what “Jasmine” could do!! Over half of our entire military is in ruins because of HER!”_

“JASMINE WASN’T EVEN IN CONTROL OF HER OWN BODY! IT WASN’T HER FAULT! STOP ACTING LIKE THE BLAME IS ALL ON HER! YOU KNOW DAMN WELL THAT IT WASN’T HER!”

_“So what if it was Nezera? They’re still in the same body! Who’s to say that Jasmine won’t wake up and it actually turns out to be Nezera! What will you do then knowing that you brought the downfall of Arcina back behind the barrier?”_

Seth growled and Solic could have sworn that he heard thunder nearby.

“I trust Gabriel and his abilities! Why can’t you do the same!?”

_“I don’t trust anybody regarding Jasmine. That includes all of you up there.”_

Seth growled again and this time Solic could easily tell that a much larger storm was coming.

_“You can’t stay in the building forever. We will barge in there by force if we have to.”_

“I’d like to see you try Grievus.”

At that, Grievus walked away to tell the group of soldiers something. Solic huffed and walked back into the dining area. The others soon followed as the sky darkened. Meaning to rain.

The others collectively stood in silence. Thinking perhaps.

Demitri was the first to speak up.

“What are you going to do? We can’t stay in here forever. Zex, you may be one hell of an engineer, but I doubt that the barrier will stay up for long.”

“It’ll give us two weeks at the most. Assuming they don’t cut the power to this place.”

“And if they do?”

“With the backup generators I installed? A week at the most. We can always limit what gets powered, but it’s a week if anything.”

“What about food? I mean we vampires don’t have to eat every day, but a full week is pushing it-“

“We still have blood in the fridge that your friends can consume. I also had the fridge restocked before Nezera got here. We have 2 weeks’ worth of food in here.” Jagger added. Sitting down on the couch with a sigh.

Demitri hummed a reply. “I wish you guys luck that Jasmine awakes soon. I don’t feel comfortable going against the werewolf military by ourselves.”

“Have faith in us Demitri. We will do what we can. For now, rest. All we can do is wait anyway.” Seth huffed out a long sigh as he walked to Jasmine’s room. Gabriel and Solic followed as well, leaving the others in the living area.


	39. Waiting Game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually forgot to update this last month so here's a new chapter!!

Several days had past. Half a week. A storm that started days ago was getting worse by the day. Constant freezing rain showered the city. 

Grievus had the power cut off to the building not knowing about the back up generators. The guardians were stressed. Placing all of their time and energy on keeping the building secure.

Zex had barely gotten any sleep. Keeping the barriers mainframe up to date while also changing the coding every few hours or so.

Jagger had tried to keep the storm at bay and ration out the food. Being kept in the building for half a week was starting to make him nervous.

Seth was just as tired as he watched over Jasmine. His subconscious had summoned the storm and it took more out of him with every passing day.

Both Gabriel and Solic suggested that he needed to rest with his injuries still healing, but he refused every time. They left him to be alone at some point. He just wanted to be by Jasmine. To be the first thing she sees when she wakes up.

If she wakes up.

The thought crossed Seth’s mind again and he shook the feeling off. He watched on from a chair in the corner. The only light in the room coming from the lights of the city from outside the window and the occasional lightning streak across the sky. He was left alone in her room. To watch over her until she awoke again.

Or Nezera.

He shook his head again growling over Grievus’s words and the building seemed to shake in the echo of the thunderstorm outside. The soft thumping of rain hitting Jasmine’s window. He sighed trying to calm himself. Holding his head with his left hand. 

After a moment or two, he started to feel his body tense. It was the only time he took the moment to realize that he was shivering. Cold and alone in a room. In Jasmine’s room. A room that would be so warm right now if she was awake.

Seth sighed again. This time moving in a position where he could see Jasmine completely. She was laid out on the bed. Her hair had already finished changing from black to white, but she had yet to wake up.

Seth stood up and walked over to the edge of the bed. He watched her face for any sign of movement, but none came. Color drained from her face. She was still. Unmoving. Not even her chest heaved in a breathing manner. 

Seth reached for her hand and gently grasped it. It was cold. Seth thought back to a time where her hands were warm. Warmer than the average person since she was a phoenix. These hands would always comfort him in the worst of times and now they just reminded him of death. Something he didn’t want to think about. 

He hardly caught the whine that escaped his mouth as he stood up again. He walked around to the front of the bed. Worry on his face as his mind began racing. Tail flicking back and forth in worry. He started to pace.

The rain came down harder. Pelting the window. The freezing air from outside seemed to seep into the room, making Seth more nervous with each passing moment. 

He picked up his pace. More worried than before. What if Gabriel was too late? Would Nezera wake instead? Is Jasmine  **dead** ?

No.

He stopped pacing. Facing the window. He didn’t want to believe that it was a possibility. Not again. After losing his parents, his brother, and probably half of his friends in the fight, he didn’t want to think that it was a possibility. He had always thought about him dying in Jasmine’s presence, not the other way around. Whether it be from old age or dying protecting her, he just always thought it would be him. Not her.

Seth whined again as he looked towards her. Lightning streaking across the sky. Lighting up her face for a few moments. His heart ached, and he couldn’t control his emotions. The rain calmed down once more.

“Please wake up….” It was a plea. Hardly a whisper.

No movement.

Seth turned away and tried to occupy his thoughts with the objects in her room. Paper was still littered across her floor from weeks before. Possibly from either music or another invention she ceased to stop working on.

He smiled slightly. She never stopped working on improving the city. She was always so stubborn, and he chuckled at the thought a little.

He looked over to the violin that was set in the corner of the room. Dust had already settled on it from weeks of being untouched. Unplayed. He missed her music. He remembered when she first got it. Won it after a bet from a merchant up north in Keyguard. It was around the time when they sailed with Jagger and a crew of werewolves to get away from the military. He remembers when she kept annoying the crew with sour notes for hours on end until the day she figured out how to play.

He missed the days when it was just them. Him, Jasmine, and Jagger traveling the world by boat. The only thing to worry about was the ever-gaining military that wanted them locked up. Times were simpler back then. Now it was complex. Their every move watched and dictated by the military. By Grievus. Everything they did could’ve been marked as a threat against Arcina. Nezera is now apparently still alive but trapped within Jasmine’s body. Beings called Angels exist and their world is starting to collapse all over again with the threat of another demon war.

Seth walked over to the window. He could barely see past the rain that had already froze over the window, but he made out basic shapes. The military was still out there in the front. Giant tents put up in an effort to shield themselves from the never-ending storm. He could see that the streets were iced over, and ice cycles formed on any hanging surface. Seth kneeled on the floor, placing his arms on the cold window sill and letting his head rest there. He could really feel the cold seep into the room now. His breath condensation evident on the window. Blocking his view. The sound of never-ending rain the only thing distracting him from his thoughts.

He sighed again. Completely fogging up the window this time, but he didn’t care. He just stayed there and looked blankly at the window. Trying desperately not to let his mind wander on bad thoughts.

He felt a shift in the air and nearly sighed again. Nearly missing the sound hissing of air behind him. 

Gabriel.

He’s checked up on him in worse states than sitting by the window. Nearly beginning to freeze to death. He just wasn’t ready to hear his words at the moment. 

But none came.

A good sign on Seth’s part. Gabriel finally recognized his desire to be left alone and not wanting to hear his speak at the moment.

A few moments passed, and he heard another breathe of air past. Louder than the last.

Another sigh? Great. Not only was Gabriel not talking, but decided it was best to just stand behind him and sigh. Probably wanting him to turn around. Yet, he didn’t move. He could already see his face of disappointment without turning around.

Before he could, continue sulking more air hissed around, but this time Seth knew it wasn’t Gabriel in the room. He could only sense one other person with him.

Jasmine.

He jumped up quickly and turned towards the bed. She was breathing. Slowly, but breathing. He slowly began to walk over. Nervous. 

Her face seemed to change through an array of emotions. As if she was in pain. Her face breaking out in a cold sweat. Seth gently sat down on the bed and grabbed her hand. It was very quickly warming up as well as the air around her.

Her breathing hitched up again as if she was struggling to breathe and she slightly moved in discomfort. She began to panic and suddenly inhaled a great amount of air. Eyes widening as she quickly sat up in the bed. She nearly hurled herself out of bed before Seth grabbed her in his arms. Comforting her.

“Jasmine. Shh. You’re ok. You’re fine. It’s ok.”

He kept repeating his words until her body relaxed and her breathing slowed.

“Where….am I?” She spoke. Voice raspy from her mouth being dry.

“You’re home. In your room. With me. You’re ok.”

She shook her no.

“I’m not ok. What happened to the others? What-“

She suddenly lifted up and away from him. Backing up into the headboard of her bed. She eyed him scared. 

Seth has never seen Jasmine look so terrified and it broke his heart.

Her eyes roamed over him and her expression worsened as she pointed at him.

“You’re injured. Did she…Did I do that to you?” Voice breaking.

“No. Jasmine no you-“

“I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean for this to happen. I-“

Seth reached for her again and she nearly backed away from him.

“This is not your fault. I promise you that. Nezera did this to me. To us. You would never do this to me.”

“But I-“

“No. You didn’t do anything. You couldn’t do anything. Besides, I’m fine. I’m alive.”

“You’re not fine. Don’t lie to me, you’re injured.”

Seth held Jasmine’s face for her to look at him. Her eyes were watery with tears streaming down her face. He could feel her pain through their connection and he wished he could take it away from her.

“I may be injured, but this was not your fault. It never was. None of this was.”

He leaned in to kiss her forehead and press their heads together. It seemed to calm her a bit more, but he could read her face easily. Dozens of thoughts racing through her mind in that moment.

He sighed before moving away slightly.

“I need to go get Gabriel.”

“Wait!” She choked out, reaching for him again. “Please don’t leave me.”

Seth’s heart sank again. He could feel her trembling as she gripped him tightly by the arms.

“I won’t.”

Seth thought it better to hold onto Jasmine until she felt better. Gabriel and the others could wait a little longer until Jasmine could calm down.


End file.
